Hotaru's date
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: a little romance Featuring Hotaru. What's her new beau's secret? Multipart story in the works!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
Greetings to all! Lance The Flamesniper at it again.   
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the   
series, DiC Abused it and Cloverway owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a   
labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.  
I use North American names mostly due to those being the ones I'm familiar with   
and I'm allergic to the name Trista when it comes to Sailor Pluto.   
  
Hotaru's Date Chapter one  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Hotaru sighed. To her this art show was mildly interesting but also exceptionally   
boring. Having lived with Michelle, Setsuna and Amara all her second life, she'd been to   
dozens of art exhibits. This one was Michelle's and as such Michelle was making rounds.   
"Making rounds" was the most common thing about these gatherings. The artist   
was required to speak with everyone from art critics to buyers and casual observers. Hotaru   
could understand that but it was always boring. She looked around to see if Setsuna or Amara   
were as bored. Unfortunately, Amara at Michelle's side, as usual and Setsuna was off talking   
with a group of people.  
With a sigh Hotaru did what any bored teenager would do in this situation: wander   
about pretending to be interested.  
  
****  
James Everwolfe smiled slightly. New Town, new artists and new critics. James was after   
all an artist himself and was looking forward to meeting his fellow painter Michelle Kaioh. Her   
seascapes had caught his attention as being beautiful beyond words, almost as if she were one   
with the sea herself.   
If she's one with the sea, which to most people would be utterly rediculous, what would   
that make me? One with the night or one with silence? James thought wryly. He was only sixteen   
with black hair that was kept in a small tail at the back of his neck by a purple string. His eyes were   
a strange shade of purple that was almost black. On this evening his five foot ten frame was in a   
white shirt, purple tie, and black dress pants with a matching coat. He felt rediculous in a suit, but   
he knew it was necessary.   
He was looking at a particular peice with the sun rising over the sea went someone bumped   
into him.  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry," Both of them said. Then their eyes met. To James's surprise he was   
looking into the exact shade of purple eye that he saw when he looked in the mirror. The only difference   
was that these belonged to a girl who, while really not all that tall was very striking, especially the way   
her black dress made her alabaster skin seem to glow. The two stared at each other for a long moment   
before James offered his hand.  
"James Everwolfe," He said as Hotaru took his hand.  
"Hotaru Tomoe," She said as she shook his hand.  
"Charmed," he said as he brought her hand to his lips.  
Hotaru giggled at the chivalrous gesture causing James to look up with a smile. "So what   
brings you into the somewhat dry world of art?"  
"I HAVE to be here. You?"  
"I'm just here to mingle and maybe buy a peice or two. This one over here for example is   
beautiful especially the way the bay reflects the sunlight."  
"You talk like a painter," Hotaru giggled.  
"Good ear. I am a painter. Though my forte is fantasy art and moonscapes," James answered.   
"Which is rather dull work sometimes."  
"I know, I live with the artist. This painting took her three hours to paint and she had to get   
up a four a.m. to paint it."  
"Talk about suffering for one's art," James said dryly. That brought a laugh from Hotaru, it was   
a sound, James decided, that he found enjoyable. "Do you get the feeling that we've actually met before?"  
"Yes, but I think I'd remember a cute guy like you," Hotaru said silently wondering where that   
comment came from.  
"And likewise I'd remember an attractive young woman like you. You wouldn't be interested in   
going out sometime would you?"  
"I wouldn't mind one bit. In fact I was hoping you'd ask me."  
They discussed the matter and set upon a day and time for their date before discreetly parting ways.  
*******  
James straightened the pictures he'd bought that evening until they looked perfect, he'd not gotten   
to meet the artist, but there was time to worry about that some other time. With a sigh he looked at the rest of   
his apartment. it wasn't really one apartment but a whole floor of rooms that he'd fixed up to include all that he   
needed. He even had a balcony on which he'd set up his telescope. He walked out onto the balcony after   
changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants. The evening breeze felt cool against his skin as he looked through   
the telescope. It was a clear night and through the telescope he could see Saturn clearly. Saturn had always   
been a planet of interest to him, and knowing what he knew about himself he wasn't surprised. With an amused   
smile he went back into his apartment and soon afterward was alseep.  
  
******  
Hotaru stared at the ceiling of her now dark room. She was still giddy from the events of the evening.   
A date! My first date! I never thought it would happen. She thought. She smiled dreamily even as she puzzled   
over the abrupt manner of the thing. She'd definitely felt as if she knew him from somewhere but it was the   
image she kept getting was hazy, like a memory of a dream. Finally, her mind gave up and she drifted into   
the realm of dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
Greetings Lance the Flamesniper here again. If you haven't   
heard of me I wouldn't be surprised. I'm fairly new to the scene of   
Anime writing with two stories to my name. I'm a HUGE fan of both the  
pyro princess and the timeless Senshi (Those being Raye and Setsuna).   
I have yet to write a fic about Raye, but that's beside the point.   
Truth be told this is going to be a short work about someone who   
doesn't get much attention in fiction in my opinion.  
Now for the important legal stuff that has to be put in to   
prevent lawyers from beating me up and taking what little money I have.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does, however. DiC and I think   
Cloverleaf own the North American rights to it. That being said, I'm not  
making any Money from this (not Dollars, rubbles, yen or pounds).   
  
Also the North American name rule is in effect with the exception of   
Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
  
  
HOTARU'S DATE part 2  
BY  
LANCE THE FLAMESNIPER  
  
Things had been quiet since the defeat of Galaxia. Under the care of  
the Outer Senshi Hotaru had grown into a beautiful, intelligent young woman.   
She was sixteen now and already was as tough as her "father" figure Amara and  
was fairly talented in music and history thanks to her "Mother", Michelle, and  
her "aunt" Setsuna.  
However, one afternoon after her studies were done for the day Hotaru   
had scurried up the stairs of their home and seemed to be busily getting ready   
for something. As it happened Amara passed by her "daughter's" open door   
just in time to see her applying slight amounts of makeup. Amara made it about  
three more steps before she did a double take and rushed back to Hotaru's room.  
"What are you up to princess?" Amara asked, the eyebrow over her right   
eye twitching with every stroke of Hotaru's make-up brush.  
"Getting ready," Hotaru replied simply.  
"Oh. For what?"  
"For my date of course!" Hotaru said easily.  
"Oh. Okay," Amara replied as she started walking away again. About four  
steps later, the words Date and Hotaru set off a rather loud set of alarms in   
her head. She frantically headed back to Hotaru's room. "Princess?"  
"Hm?" Hotaru replied as she looked at how she looked in the low cut   
black dress she way wearing.  
Amara's eyebrow began twitching violently. "Did you say you had a date?"  
"Yes."  
"I see. Excuse me a moment," With that Amara promptly raced down the   
stairs, breaking the land speed record in the process.  
Michelle looked up from cooking dinner just in time to see Amara   
screech to a halt in front of her. "Amara? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Wrong?? No, nothing wrong, unless you count our princess going   
out on a date okay..." Amara panted.  
"A date?" Michelle asked.  
"Yes!"  
"How romantic!" Michelle Cooed.  
"Michelle, this isn't romantic. Our Hotaru is going out with a   
person that we don't even know, he could be a Youma or worse a Starlight."  
"I doubt it's a Starlight love," Michelle said not looking up   
from her cooking.  
"How do you know it's not a Starlight?"  
"'Cause Yaten, Taiki and Seiya all know better than to get within   
four hundred feet of you, Hotaru or this house."  
Amara had to concede the point.  
"Still, I think we should meet our princess's date before she goes   
out with him."  
"Yes, we should," Amara said in a malevolent tone.  
Michelle caught the tone and gave her soul mate an stern look.   
"Don't ruin it for Hotaru, Love. Her life's been difficult enough without   
you scaring away her first date."  
  
****  
As evening approached Amara and Michelle waited in the livingroom  
of their lavish home. They had told Hotaru to give them a few minutes to   
talk with her date. He was due at six so they asked Hotaru to give them   
fifteen minutes.  
At two minutes to six there was the sound of a car in the driveway.  
Amara looked out the window to see a black corvette came to stop at the   
door. A minute later there was a knock at the door. Michelle opened the   
door and in stepped the man.   
He was dressed stylishly in a black dress shirt and matching pants,  
he wore no jewelery save for a large, almost gaudy, amulet made of amethist.  
The real surprise was when they looked in his eyes, from the angle that  
Amara and Michelle could see them they looked violet and his hair was jet   
black and about shoulder length as well as put into a short pony tail.   
Surprisingly however He was only about five foot ten.  
"Is Hotaru here?" He asked his voice was smokey sounding.  
"Yes she is. However she'll be a little longer. I'm Michelle and this  
is Amara," Michelle replied indicating the glaring blonde.  
The young man offered Amara his hand. Hmm, she looks like she's not  
happy to see me. he thought "Charmed," He replied.   
"I'm sure," Amara growled.  
"Now love be nice," Michelle chided. "Please have a seat. Hotaru   
will be down shortly."  
The man had a seat. Not seeming to be as rattled as he was by Amara's  
stare wasn't easy but he tried to weather Amara's icy gaze.  
Michelle then decided to break the tension. "So, where did you meet   
Hotaru?"  
"It was at one of your Art shows. You are quite good and I bought two  
of your peices."  
"Not, that it matters that you bought paintings," Amara hissed. "I'm   
more concerned with making sure you're... honorable."  
That drew a laugh from the young man.  
"WHAT is so funny?" Amara growled.  
"Just that you would doubt my honor. I am most honorable and so are   
my intentions toward Hotaru," the man retorted.  
"Still there are to be some ground rules laid out," Michelle replied.  
"And it'll be very important that you follow these rules," Amara   
added.  
And it almost looks like she's HOPING I break some of them. "I would   
be surprised if there were not, and likewise if there weren't stiff   
consequences for breaking them," He said.  
"Three rules," hissed Amara. "One: She is to be home no later than   
ten. Two: IF she allows you to kiss her there is to be no lip to lip contact.   
Three: If she tells either me or Michelle that you've done ANYTHING to hurt   
her, I'll..."  
"I get the idea," He responded drawing his index finger across his   
throat.  
Just then Hotaru walked down the stairs in her black low-cut dress   
and smiling. Amara looked at this strange man, who seemed to be a thousand   
miles away at the moment while his eyes followed Hotaru down the stairs and  
into the living room. Hotaru responded with a slight twirl.  
"Well? What do you think?" She asked the man with an uncertyain smile.  
He glanced at Amara who was silently cracking her knuckles and smiled   
genuwinely. "Hotaru, my dear, you are to die for."  
"Aww, that's sweet," Michelle said seemingly oblivious to the cracking   
knuckles next to her.  
"Ready to leave dear?" the man asked.  
"Certainly," he answered as he escorted her out the door.  
Just then Setsuna walked up the walkway. She nearly bumped into the   
couple as they stopped to watch the sun set.  
"Oh excuse me!" Setsuna replied then looked closer. "Have we... met   
before?"  
"Perhaps we have," he said. "I forgot to tell Hotaru's guardians but   
my name's James. Perhaps you could...?"  
"Yes I could tell them," Setsuna answered. Just then her attention   
was brought to the amulet he wore. Or, more accurately what was inside it:   
the symbol for Saturn.  
James caught what she was looking at and smiled. "Hotaru is in good  
hands."  
"Yes, I see that. You two have a good evening."  
"Thank you," Both he and Hotaru chorused then laughed about it as   
they walked to the car.  
When she reached the door the stars were starting to come out.   
Michelle and Amara were waiting as well.  
"I'm not comfortable with our princess going out with a stranger,"   
Amara stated.  
"He seemed nice to me," Answered Michelle.  
"His name was James, or at least that's what he told me just now,"   
Setsuna said as her mind went back to a distant time. "She's in good hands.   
You need not worry."  
"How do you know?" Amara asked the Time Senshi.  
Setsuna looked at the sky and then looked at the twinkling light   
that was all one can see of the planet Saturn. "Just a hunch. Just a   
hunch...."  
  
END 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
  
Hello everyone! It's the Flamesniper again. Of course, not   
everyone knows me so allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lance the   
Flamesniper. As my handle hints I'm a huge fan of a very firey pyro   
princess named Sailor Mars. I've yet to write a story about her, but  
that's beside the point. And, I'm rambling aren't I?  
Anyway let's move on to the legal stuff that no one actually  
reads, but makes all the lawyers stay away. I don't own Sailor Moon.   
Naoko Takeuchi does. DiC or Cloverleaf (I think that the name of the  
company, if not I appologize) owns the T.V. rights to it. I'm writing  
this for fun, and am not making any money off it (No dollars, yen,   
wampum, pounds or rubbles). It's just a short little story that   
actually goes with my last story.  
Oh, yes, almost forgot. (Ack! this is a long intro!) The   
scouts will be using their North American names with one exception.   
Sailor Pluto will be called Setsuna in my work (Mainly 'cause Trista   
just sounds...wrong for her). ^_^ Now then, on with the show!  
  
  
Hotaru's Date pt3  
by  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
The Restaurant that Hotaru was looking at the entrance to was   
impressive. Two stories tall with a ballroom and, if one wanted to endulge  
luck, a game room. It was the newest restaurant in all of Tokyo. All Hotaru   
could say was....  
"Wow!"  
James smiled and looked sideways at his date. "Impressive isn't it?"  
"Very. But, this place looks expensive are you sure you want to...,"   
Hotaru Trailed off as James took her arm.  
"What I'm sure of is that I'm likely to be the envy of the clientelle  
when we go in," he replied. That said he escorted his now blushing date to the  
front door. The Host immediately stepped up to them.  
"Welcome to Chez Martine. Table for two?"  
"Yes please. On the balcony," James said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry sir, but the balcony is full," Their host said.  
"Not anymore," A man said approaching from nearby. "The 6:25 reservation  
on Balcony table six called and canceled."  
"Again?" The Host sighed. "Very Well sir, ma'am please follow me," With   
that the two were taken to their table and seated.  
Drinks were then ordered. After much conversing they agreed to have   
chicken Catchatori. While they waited Hotaru heard a phone ring. It turned out   
that James had a cell phone.  
"Hello?" James answered. "What do you mean where am I?.... I told you,   
I have a date..... I don't see where that's you're business.....No, I'm pretty   
sure she's not .....No, I won't ask her that.... Look, we'll discuss this when  
I get home okay?.... Yes, I'll have a good evening."  
When James hung up the phone he looked over to Hotaru. She looked back   
at him then at the phone. "Who was that?"  
"Oh, no one important. Just Athena."  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes "And just WHO is Athena?"  
Sensing he might be in hot water, he opted to tell the truth or at least   
the closest thing to it without sounding insane. "Athena's kinda like a gardian."  
"Oh, like the two that take care of me?"  
"In a way, yes I suppose very much like them."  
"Mind if I call my 'parents'?" Hotaru said with a touch of mischief in her  
voice...  
  
*****  
Michelle sighed as she watched Amara pace. She'd been at it since Hotaru   
and James left. Finally she decided to speak up. "Love, if you keep that up, you're  
likely to dig a hole to lake Eerie in North America. If Setsuna says our princess is  
in good hands then she is."  
"Yeah? Well I'D be content if the So-called Guardian of Time would explain   
HOW she was so sure."  
Suddenly, Setsuna wished she was somewhere other than here. "Just a...   
feeling I guess."  
"A feeling? A feeling?! Well that's REAL re-assuring...," Just then the   
phone rang and Amara answered. "Yes"  
"Amara-father," Hotaru's voice came across.  
"Hotaru! where are you? Are you okay?" This brought a concerned look from   
the other two Scouts in the room.  
"I'm fine 'Father'. James took me to Chez Martine."  
"Chez Martine!!" Amara growled her eyebrow going into rapid twitch mode.  
"Yes, he's such a gentleman and a cutie too. Well dinner's being served   
see you later! CLICK!"  
"Well?" Setsuna asked  
"I think I'm going to kill him. 'Cutie' or not," with that Amara resumed   
pacing.  
Meanwhile Michelle leaned over to Setsuna and whispered. "I think our   
princess likes this one."  
Setsuna smiled and merely nodded.  
"I heard that," Amara hissed.  
****  
"So, where are you from?" Hotaru asked as she took another bite of   
chicken.  
"I have no idea. My parents died when I was young and up until Athena found   
me, I don't remember much else.   
Aside from a trust fund, they left me with nothing else.  
"That's so sad," Hotaru said with a slight sniffle.  
"Hey, now princess, no tears for me. Tonight's all about you."  
"You're trying to spoil me aren't you?" Hotaru   
asked with a playful smile.  
"Ooh, looks like I'm busted,"James grinned back.   
"Care to dance?"  
"Yes..." Hotaru said as James guided her on to the floor.  
As they danced Hotaru felt a lot of eyes on her. The feeling was not   
unpleasant but it was a little unnerving. She also heard a lot of whispering. Yet in  
some way that she couldn't explain, she felt this was familiar somehow.  
"Do you hear them, Hotaru? They're all talking about you. Wondering just who  
the angel is and how I got so lucky as to have her as dance partner," James said his  
violet eyes looking into her equally violet eyes.  
The two danced for several hours then left the Restaurant. James drove them   
carefully back to her house then sat on the hood of his corvette staring at the moon.  
Out of the corner of his eye he watched Amara glare at him through the window. "Say   
Hotaru, do you think there was ever life up there? On the moon I mean?"  
Hotaru smiled and snuggled closer to her date. "Of course there was. Why?"  
"Just curious I guess," James replied as he watched the moon and put his arm  
around Hotaru's shoulders. "You know your 'father' made me promise to some really   
Impressive rules before we left."  
"Oh she did huh? What were they?"  
James Told her and Hotaru Laughed.  
*****  
"What is she Laughing for?" Amara muttered more to herself than anyone.  
"Maybe he told her a joke. My look at how she's smiling, She must really   
like him," Michelle said cheerfully.  
"Blast! That means He'll want to go out on more dates with her," growled   
Amara as the couple walked to the house.  
Amara continued to watch them walk until they were at the door. The two   
were exchanging pleasantries as Amara watched. Then Hotaru leaned in to kiss her   
date...  
Here we go a reason to beat him down! Amara though as she cracked her   
knuckles.  
Unfortunately at the last second James turned so she got him on the cheek  
and at the same time gave Amara a wink that said 'Sorry, not beatings tonight.'   
With that the couple parted and Hotaru walked in.  
"So, how was your date princess?" Michelle asked.  
Hotaru sighed dreamily. "It was perfect. And he wants to come by again   
next weekend."  
"Wonderful! Just what I need!" Amara grumbled as she stormed up the   
stairs to her Room.  
  
****  
James walked into his modest apartment. He walked past the kitchen and   
into his bedroom. As he was changing his clothes he heard a female voice in the   
living room.  
"Well it's about time!" Athena hissed as she stretched.  
"I wasn't gone that long," James said as he walked out of his room in   
silk pajamas.  
"You don't have time to be Dating!"  
"Oh Go chew some Catnip!" He teased Athena.  
Athena, who was for all intents and purposes a gray cat shook her   
head. "You have a mission James! We must find the Scouts and Guardians then   
find and stop Somnius."  
"Do you even know that he's here?"  
"No...."  
"Then there's time to spare. Besides the girl I was with was cute..."  
"Like that matters!"  
"What the matter? Jealous Kitty-cat?"  
"Nonsense! I just don't think you should distract yourself."  
"Well I'm going to see her again whether you like it or not," James said.  
"Fine! Don't blame me then if one of Somnius's Youmas leaves her out   
cold," Athena replied as she curled up and went to sleep.  
  
END 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  
Greetings! I'm Lance the Flamesniper, a huge fan of Sailor   
Mars and Sailor Pluto. I'm also the guy that uses 99% North   
American Names (See the intro for the reason for that). Still   
Setsuna and Hotaru are the exceptions. But, I'm Rambling aren't I?  
I need to get the legal stuff in here somewhere.  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. DiC   
(unfortunately) used to own/abuse Sailor Moon on T.V. but Cloverleaf  
took over at some point and all was good. All that being said, I'm   
not making a dime, penny, quarter, or nickel on this work. It's   
strictly for the entertainment of SM fans and myself.   
  
  
Hotaru's Date part 4  
By  
Lance the Flamsniper  
  
It had been about a week since Hotaru had gone out with James and her  
next date was going to be in a few days. Hotaru was happy about that. Amara   
was not. Michelle looked at it as Hotaru finally getting a brush with   
normalcy. Setsuna didn't wory much about it as she was trying really hard to   
figure out where (or when) she's seen the young man before.  
In the meantime Hotaru had to study her lessons. After getting home   
from Karate class, she sat down for history with 'Aunt' Setsuna. Her 'parents'   
had decided to go out for the afternoon and had thus given her a 'light' day.  
"Tell me Hotaru, who won World War two?" Setsuna asked as she looked   
out the window.  
Silence answered her. This was strange since Hotaru had always been   
studious and usually answered her questions without hesitation. Setsuna slowly   
turned to see what the matter was. What she found was Hotaru staring off into   
space with a dreamy look on her face.  
"Hotaru?"  
"Hmmm?" Hotaru responded dreamily.  
"Do you know who won World War two?"  
"Mmmmhmmm..."  
Setsuna's Eyebrow twitched slightly. "And that was...?"  
Suddenly Hotaru snapped out of her daze. "The Allied powers. France,   
England and America."  
"Very good," Setsuna said as she resumed her lecture. After a few   
minutes Setsuna turned around with another question. "Who was Emperor of Japan   
during World War two?"  
Hotaru sat staring of into space again. Her expression was that of dreamy  
contentedness. Not at all the usual serious expression Hotaru wore when studying.  
"Okay what are you thinking about?" Setsuna asked as she sat down.  
"I'm thinking of him," came the whistful reply.  
"Him? Oh! You mean James," Setsuna replied.  
"Mmmmhmm..."  
"He's really gotten to you hasn't he?"  
"I know I've only been out with him once, but it feels like..."  
"...Like you've known him forever?"  
Hotaru sighed. "Yeah."  
"You know I'm not the only one's who noticed you zoning out."  
"You aren't?"  
"No, Michelle saw it too during your art class She thinks it's sweet. Well  
I see you aren't in the learning mood today, so I'll let you off lightly today," With  
that she left Hotaru to her own devices as she went off to see what's so special about  
James...  
  
****  
James sat at his canvas carefully applying violet paint to it's surface.   
Pacing in front of him was a grey cat. However, this was no ordinary cat. Ordinary cats  
as a rule usually don't talk and definitely don't have green eyes.  
"...And it's very important that we find the Crystal Dreams before Somnius   
does."  
"Okay, so what's A Crystal Dream?" James asked his mind more on a pair of   
striking Violet Eyes that sprkled with mischief and soft Raven-black hair that was   
glossy when the light hit it.  
"Are you even listening to me?!" Athena hissed.  
James immediately snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"I said Crystal Dreams are five crystals that form the literal Heart of   
Crystal Tokyo."  
"Crystal Where?"  
"Tokyo. Some Ten Centuries from now Tokyo will be a Crystal City ruled   
by the Neo-Queen."  
"I see. And how do you know all this?"  
"Because I'm FROM there."  
"Oh. so you already know who these guardians and "sailor Scouts" are?"  
"Well," Athena answered with a Sweatdrop. "Not really. All I was told was   
I was supposed to find them." Athena waited for the usual sarcastic remark to come.   
When it didn't she glaced over at James. The sweatdrop returned when she saw that   
he was daydreaming yet again.  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" She growled  
"Stop what?" James asked, confused.  
"You've been daydreaming. No doubt about her!" She said pointing at what he  
was painting.  
"And what if I am? I'm allowed having SOME normalcy in my life aren't I?"  
Athena sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
****  
"Here are the paints you ordered Miss Kaiou," the clerk at the art store  
replied.  
"Thank you. Oh, wait, one's missing. Where's the shade of Violet I asked   
about over the phone?" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah, about that. Some young guy came by just after you called and bought  
up all the violet paint I had along with a lot of other colors. However, I am   
getting more in a few days," The clerk answered. "Or if you want you can ask the   
young man to let you borrow some. He lives right across the street."  
"He does?" Michelle asked. I thought those apartments were empty?"  
"They were until about two weeks ago. Some kid moved in. It's just him and  
some guardian."  
"Thank you. I'll go ask him," Michelle said as she strolled out the door   
with her paints.  
"Problem?" Amara asked.  
"No, just one last stop before we head home."  
"Really? How far is it? It's getting late and we must be getting home."  
"It's just across the street," Michelle answered as she walked to the other   
side with Amara in tow.  
  
****  
Athena was once again ranting about James's Mission when there came a knock   
at the door. James, immediately scooped up his feline antagonist an tossed her into   
his room. "Hush! Someone's here!" he hissed.  
Athena shut up as he hurried down the stairs. He opened the door slowly then  
his eyes widened in surprise. "Hello?"  
"YOU!" Amara growled.  
"Ahh, James what a pleasent surprise. How are you?" Michelle asked.  
"I'm well thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" James asked  
as he kept his eye on Amara.  
"I came by to borrow some violet paint, would you have some to spare?" Michelle  
asked with a winning smile.  
"Oh sure. Do come in, while I get some. It's in my studio," With that James   
guided his guests into the studio. It was a spacious room that was littered with   
canvases depicting moonscapes, mostly, but there were a few that showed fantasty   
scenes of beautiful castles and landscpes.  
"These are really good," Michelle said as she looked over one labled 'Night   
Over Tokyo Bay'.  
"Thank you, but that's not nearly as good as your seascapes," James said as  
he looked for a full tube of violet paint. "It's almost as if you where deeply   
connected to the sea..."  
Michelle laughed politely at that as Amara Prowled the studio. She stopped   
at a canvas that the paint looked fairly fresh on then spoke up.  
"So, what is this about?" Amara asked with a look of anger on her face.  
"Oh that?" James replied nervously "That's nothing to concern yourself   
with."  
"Oh really?" Amara challenged as Michelle walked up behind her "Anything   
having to do with our princess concerns me."  
"That is very lifelike," Michelle said. "Did you paint this from memory?"  
"Michelle! That's Hotaru! Our Hotaru!"  
"Yes it is Hotaru," James replied. "And yes it was painted from Memory."  
Amara looked as if she was going to turn James into Sushi when Michelle   
put her hand on her Beloved's arm. "Relax darling, it's not like I've never   
painted YOU. I think it's sweet. Tell me James, what does your guardian think of  
you dating Hotaru?"  
"She thinks it's not a wise idea, I'd introduce you to her but well she's  
out at the moment," James lied. "Here's you're paint. Please tell Hotaru that I   
look forward to seeing her tomorrow night."  
"I will. By the way would you mind terribly if the date was more dinner  
at our house than you going out. I think we should get to know you better,"   
Michelle said and Amara looked as if she liked the idea of being able to watch   
him.  
"Not a problem."  
With that Amara and Michelle left and James sighed. "That was a close   
one."  
"Yes it was. Now what are you going to do?" Athena asked.  
"I have no idea."  
  
****  
"Setsuna, may I have a word with you?" Amara asked. It had been several  
hours since she and Michelle had returned from their afternoon out and evening  
was approaching.  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
"Has Hotaru seemed a little out of it to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Any ideas why?"  
"Yes."  
"And they are?"  
"The reason is about five foot ten with violet eyes and raven black   
hair."  
"You mean James?"  
"Yes. But we have other problems."  
"Other problems?"  
"Yes. Something is coming and it's coming soon." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
Welcome to yet another story by me, Lance the Flamesniper! You may  
or may not be a fan but incase you're just tuning in allow me to once   
again tell you who I am. I'm a HUGE fan of Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto   
and have yet to write a Sailor Mars story. However, that isn't all that   
important. It was just me ranting.  
Now for the important legal stuff that I know we all know, but has   
to be put in so that lawyers don't sue me. I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko  
Takeuchi does. DiC Used to own the North American T.V. rights,   
fortunately they don't anymore and a company named Cloverleaf(?) has that   
honor. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm not making a dime off this  
work. I'm doing this for fun and out of being a fan of the series.  
Oh and one more thing (another long intro, no?). I'm going to use mostly   
the North American names, I know that's kinda a no no but it's more to keep  
myself from being confused than anything else. However, I have two   
Exceptions notable. The first is Hotaru (whom they never really released a   
N.A. Name for thankfully) and the other is Setsuna (I refuse to call her   
Trista and you can't make me so :P ).  
Well I've rambled enough. On to the Introduction!  
  
Introduction:  
It was another timeless day in the timeless month of September. The   
Author was sitting outside on a picnic Table enjoying the cool air and the  
color of the falling leaves. Just then he heard the sound of someone   
hopping through the leaves in his yard. Along with the hopping cheeriness   
was the sound of someone's elegant steps. Lance smiled as he now had a good  
idea as to who his guests were. Slowly he turned to find Hotaru and Michelle  
waiting for him. Carefully he looked around to make sure that Amara wasn't   
going to jump him.  
"How are you ladies doing today?" Lance asked.  
"We're doing very well Lance," Michelle answered.  
"We're going shopping for dresses after this," Hotaru said with a smile.  
"Yes we are, after all you want to look nice for the next part of the   
story don't you princess?"  
"Oh yeah!" Hotaru said as she skipped off.  
"I wanted to thank you for writing this story for Hotaru," Michelle said  
with a smile.  
"No problem. By the way, no hard feelings over the whole Dubbed name   
thing right?"  
"None at all, we understand the reason behind it, though Amara wasn't   
happy about it at first."  
"I understand that, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get started on   
part four," Lance drawled as he walked back into his home.  
  
Hotaru's Date part 5  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
It was midnight and James was sleeping. Or trying to. Unfortunately,   
he was dreaming again. For as far back as he could remember he always had   
the dream.   
It had started out as being vague, a strange landscape of fountains and  
towers and a magestic castle. As he got older the images got more detailed and   
there began to be people in the image, like he was slowly zooming in on the   
purpose of the dream. In this one he was running down a corridor of one of the   
Towers. There was an attack coming. He reaches a balcony and sees the Earth out   
the terrace. Standing staring out at the planet is his princess. She too, had   
gotten more in focus over the last few months. What used to be a vague figure   
in shadow had taken on the form of young woman in a violet dress, her raven   
black hair faced him at the moment but it seemed familiar. Slowly she turned   
and James woke up.  
But not before he saw her face.  
"Hotaru!" James gasped as he came awake. Cautiously he ran his hands over   
his face then got up. He had to paint the image. His fingers worked his paint   
brushes and paints like they had a mind of their own. He worked restlessly, as   
if in a trance and the hours flew by. Finally the painting was done and James   
dropped to his knees, exhausted. He looked up at the painting before he began   
to speak.  
"What does this dream mean? Why does it haunt me? And what do you, my   
fair Hotaru, have to do with it?" With that James curled up on the studio floor  
and drifted into a deep sleep.  
******  
The next moring, James was awakened by the feel of being poked repeatedly   
by a paw. "James wake up!" Athena hissed.  
"Okay Okay I'm up!"  
"Good, could you please explain this!" Athena growled as she pointed her   
paw at the finished image.  
"Oh, yeah. I had another dream and came out here to paint," James   
answered.  
"So why's the girl in the painting look like the girl you have a date   
with tonight?"  
"If I knew, I'd tell you!" James growled "All I know is that she was   
in it."  
"Do you think she might be one of the ones we're looking for?"  
"I don't know."  
"I found a place that might have the answers you seek," Athena said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes there is a place called the Cherry Hill Temple that does fire   
readings, I think you might be able to learn something there."  
*****  
Amara arrived at the Temple a little after noon. She and Michelle   
had checked the Submarine Mirror for the trouble Setsuna foresaw, but saw   
nothing. So, after dropping Hotaru and Michelle off at the dress store,   
a place Amara rarely went, she drove to the Cherry hill temple. Perhaps   
Raye, now in her early twenties could help.  
Meanwhile at the temple things were less than peachy.  
"Chad! How many times do I have to say that this is supposed to be   
a soft song! No Rock Cords!"  
"Sorry dear," Chad mumbled as he took the brunt of his girlfriend's  
anger. He was thankful that she'd grown out of Swatting him with a broom   
whenever he messed up.  
Raye herself had grown from a beautiful, though bad tempered girl   
to an exceptionally beautiful, somewhat better tempered young woman. She   
kept her hair about mid-back level and dressed in stylish clothes when   
not doing her job at the temple. Today however she was preparing for a   
musical number with Chad on guitar and singing background vocals.  
Chad also had changed. While he was alway being followed by girls   
before, he was even more toned now from excessive training. Raye's   
Grandfather, who, though he was now getting on in years, was still very  
physically active kept Chad on a strict regiment. His hair was longer   
now and Raye almost always insisted that he wear it in a pony tail since  
she was tired of him crashing into trees when he trained and it got in   
his face.  
"It's okay, Chad, " Raye sighed as her temper cooled down a little.  
"Just don't do it again."  
Just then the bell tolled outside. Raye who was dressed in blue   
jeans and a red shirt went to investigate. Beside the bell stood a man of  
about 16 with Raven black hair. His back was to her so she doubted he knew  
she was there.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
The young man turned around and for a brief instant he saw a woman   
in a crimson and white sailor suit. Then there was what seemed to be a   
flash before his eyes and he saw the same woman in normal clothes. He   
blinked a few times then began to speak.  
Raye on the other hand was caught off guard by the man's eyes. They   
were a deep violet color. In fact, between his eyes and his hair, he   
reminded her of someone.  
"Do you work here miss?"  
"Yes."  
"And fire reading are done here right?"  
"Yes, I do fire readings, I also sell charms. Why do you ask?"  
"I have been troubled with unexplainable dreams and was hoping you   
could do a fire reading for me to see what the cause is," The man replied.  
"Certainly. By the way are you related to Hotaru Tomoe?" Raye asked.  
James seemed taken aback by that. "No, but I do have a date with her  
later tonight."  
Raye laughed "I bet her 'Parents' don't like that Mr...?"  
"Please call me James," He answered "And only one of them doesn't like  
it the other seems pleased by me dating her."  
That made sense, Amara and Michelle had always been two opposite ends   
of the spectrum outside of their Sailor Uniforms. "Please step this way James   
I'll have to put on a robe before doing a reading."  
"I see," James replied and chalked it up to being a meditative thing.  
****  
Several minutes later Raye arrived in the room where the sacred fire   
burned. James waited patiently almost as if he were meditating. Carefully,   
she took out a blue robe belt. She smiled briely as she remembered how she   
got it, then began to tie her hair back so it wouldn't blow into the fire.   
She took her place across the fire from him and began going through her hand   
motions as she chanted.  
"I am Fire, Fire is light. I am Fire. Fire is sight," She repeated over  
and over. Suddenly a vision came to her. It was a sight she'd seen before. The   
Moon kingdom it was the day of the Negaverse's attack She saw this violet eyed   
man running to the Tower that housed the princesses of the outer planets. This   
is his dream, she realized. But what does this mean. Another image rose up of   
an evil looking man with a hateful red eyes and the sense that he was coming   
and would destroy the future if he can.  
Just then the outside bell tolled and Raye snapped out of her trance.   
Raye looked at James suddenly wondering if he knew what he was dreaming about.   
The light from the fire sparkled off something on a chian around his neck. Raye   
Squinted slightly and saw that it was an amulet made of some kind of purple   
crystal with the symbol for Saturn engraved in it. The shape looked familiar.  
Almost like a transformation wand... She ruled it out as a coindence however.  
The bell tolled again and Raye stood up. "I'm sorry James but I'm going to  
have to go see who that is," Raye Appologized.  
"It's quite all right," James replied. "If it's no trouble, I'll be on my   
way. I have a date prepare for. Perhaps another time...?"  
"Count on it!" Something's strange about you and I plan to find out what.   
Raye thought as She and James walked out of the chamber.  
James stopped as he saw who had been tolling the bell.  
"YOU!" He and Amara exclaimed as they spotted each other.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Amara Hissed.  
"I have been having disturbing dreams and thought that I could find answers  
through a fire reading. You?" James replied with a grin.  
"I'm here on Business and it's none of yours!" Amara hissed.  
James chuckled "Very well Amara. Well I must be going,. I do have a date to   
prepare for after all."  
Amara answered with an anoyed growl.  
"There's something... strange about him..." Raye began.  
"I'll say," Amara seethed. "Anyway, I need you to do a fire reading. There's   
a new threat on the way and Both Michelle's mirror and Setsuna can't figure out   
what."  
"I think I already saw what you're asking about. Something...evil appeared   
at the end of his reading."  
"I see, I'll have to ask him about that later"  
******  
The dress shop that Amara had dropped Hotaru and Michelle at was one of the   
best in Tokyo. Amara hadn't really thought that Hotaru needed a new dress, but   
Michelle thought the idea was a good one. After all, her princess wanted to look   
good for her new boyfriend. She could understand that.  
"'Mother', what do you think of this one?" Hotaru asked as she walked out of   
the change room wearing a short black leather skirt and a sleaveless black top.  
I think, Amara will kill James just for looking at you in that, Michelle   
thought, noting how short the skirt was. "I looks nice Princess. But do you think   
it's appropriate?"  
"Sure! After all I want look nice for James, don't I?"  
"Yes, but you know Amara's going to have a fit about how short the skirt is."  
Hotaru laughed mischieviously,"Oh, I know that. That's why for tonight I'll   
wear a longer skirt, but not too much longer."  
Michelle smiled. Hotaru definitely liked James. She was glad that Hotaru had   
someone to connect to. She'd seemed so lonely when Rini went home. "Come on princess,   
Amara's here and it time to go."  
"Okay!" Hotaru giggled as the cashier handed her her purchase.  
*****  
Amara had been quiet all the way to their house. She remained quiet until Hotaru  
was out of earshot. "I went to Raye's temple today."  
"Really? Why?" Setsuna asked as she looked out the window.  
"I went to see if she could get any insite where we could not on   
whatever's coming. But, guess who I ran into?" Amara responded.  
"Who?" Michelle inquired.  
"James. But it gets better. He was there to get a fire reading due to some  
troubling dreams. But that's not the best part. At the end of the reading she saw   
something evil."  
"So you think James has some connection to whatever threat that's coming?"  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Tonight!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  
Lance the Flamesniper back again. Quite an interesting story Ne   
er I mean no? But I'm jsut getting warmed up. Today I'm going to do   
something a little unique with the intro. You see I do know two three words   
of Japanese. The only way I know them is through knowing two people who   
personify them. But I'm rambling and getting ahead of myself.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. Cloverleaf Owns the   
N.A. anime rights to them. I'm not making any cash off this deal. I'm   
doing this for fun and the hopeful entertainment of the readers.Oh two   
more things. First, I use the north American names for the Senshi. This   
is done with all but Setsuna(if you can't guess why try looking a pic of   
her and convincing yourself that Trista FITS her. Can't be done). Second,  
the people meantioned in this intro are real (for the most part anyway)   
And all but one name has been changed to protect the guilty.  
  
Introduction:  
It was a slow night on Lance the Flamesniper's "Day" job. Business   
had actually been slow for a long time, but then again it wasn't like   
Lance enjoyed making Sandwiches for people. Just then a much needed   
distraction came as around the corner stepped Mick, the one worker that   
had to be depriving some village somewhere of it's Baka.  
"Hey Lance, your Girlfriend's out front and she's with another   
guy," Mick said with his annoying chuckle.  
"And just how do YOU know what MY girlfriend looks like you Baka!"   
Lance spat.  
"Well she did ask for you. What's a baka? Does it mean good looking  
'cause you know I'M the best looking guy here," Mick stated.  
"Mick, oh forget it," Lance replied as he walked up to the front.   
On his way up he passed his boss, the Chief. He was staring at something   
on the front line. Lance's eyes followed them, coming to a rest on a very   
familiar site, the teenaged Hotaru and the 'guy' with her.  
"Boy does she have a nice set of.." the Chief began before Lance   
Cut him off.  
"Chief, no ecchi!" Lance Admonished.  
"But look at her she got the nicest.."  
Lance covered his ears. "Chief trust me you don't want to be saying  
that."  
"And those Legs. Lance look at them!"  
Lance's mind however was on how he was going to explain to his other  
managers about how the Chief got chopped into sushi.  
"Could you excuse me for a moment Chief? Me and those two need to   
talk. Oh and Chief please stop drooling over the girl, she's what we call   
in America Jail bait," Lance stated as his boss continued the Ecchi stare.  
"Oh yeah sure. Hey can you get her number for me?"  
"Hentai!" Lance exclaimed as he walked out and sat with Amara and   
Hotaru. "What a surprise! What brings you two here?"  
"We were going to wait at your house but Amara-papa insisted we   
come here to see you," Hotaru chirped as she chewed on a chicken sandwich.  
"I came here to get some answers," Amara growled as she watched the   
Chief eyeing up Hotaru. "And just WHAT is HE looking at?!"  
"Don't mind him, he's just a little Ecchi. Answers? For what?"  
"Don't play coy with me Lance, What's James up to?"  
Lance laughed out loud at that. "Sorry Amara-sama, you'll just have  
to wait to find out."  
"I don't WANT to wait!"  
"Too bad. Now, the sun is setting and you and Hotaru must excuse me,  
I have a job to do," Lance answered as he cooly walked back to the counter   
and they walked out.  
"Well? Did you get that girl's number?" The Chief and Mick both asked.  
"Aha haaa! About that. It was a long distance number. REALLY long   
distance," Lance answered as he anticipated going home and working on the   
next part of Hotaru's story.  
  
Hotaru's Date part 6  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
It was six o'clock and the sun was setting. James would be there soon.   
Amara was ready.  
Meanwhile Hotaru was getting ready. As she promised Michelle she wore   
a longer skirt. There was something about James that made her happy.   
Complete. There was a connection between them that was like what her 'Mother'  
and 'Father'had.  
There was the sound of a car in the driveway. She practically jumped   
down the stairs and opened the door. She smiled brightly as James came into   
view. He was dressed stylishly, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a   
dark blue dress shirt. His violet eyes were wide as he beheld her.  
"Hotaru, you are looking simply devine!" James gushed  
"Thank you," She answered with a giggle.  
"Ah, James, so good of you to come and on time too," Amara said as she  
arrived.  
Why do I get the feeling that there's going to be trouble? James thought  
as he saw the grin he imagined Amara would give to her worst enemy.  
Before any more could be said Michelle's voice chimed from the kitchen.   
"Dinner's ready."  
"I hope you don't mind. but we invited Hotaru's 'Aunt', Setsuna, to join   
us," Amara replied.  
"The more the merrier," James replied hoping that he didn't sound half   
as uneasy as he felt. Amara was up to something and he wasn't sure what.  
******  
"So, Amara, how was your business at the temple?" James began.  
"Short and to the point, James. Just how business should be," Amara   
answered.  
"You were at the Cherry hill Temple today, James?" Hotaru enquired.  
"Yes," Lance said as he chewed on a peice of Tempura. "I was there   
briefly."  
"What for?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, why were you at the temple?" Amara followed. James didn't like   
the tone of that.  
"I've been having some dreams that were troubling me. I went there to   
see if the priestess could help figure out what was causing them."  
"Are they Nightmares?" Hotaru inquired.  
"No, just dreams. Of another time I think," James responded as Setsuna   
seemingly choked on the wine she and other adults were drinking. "Something   
wrong, Setsuna?"  
"N-no, I'm just fine," Setsuna stammered. So that's where I saw him   
before, in the past!  
"Are they dreams about the future?" Hotaru asked.  
"They're past, at least I'm pretty sure they are. At any rate, sometimes   
parts of my dreams end up in my paintings."  
"The images you paint are rather striking," Michelle piped up. "I would   
guess the fantasy paintings I saw are parts of your dreams?"  
"That's right. But I did see something odd in a painting I did about   
three months ago," James began.  
"Oh?" Amara hissed. "And what might that be?"  
"You three," James answered. "But not the way you are now."  
"I see," Setsuna said as she went through her memory trying to place the   
violet eyed artist.  
"So," Michelle said as she tried to change the subject. "You never did   
tell us why you came to Japan."  
"Well if you must know I came in hopes of finding the Sailor Scouts,"   
James said hoping that they thought it was a joke.  
  
Unfortunately they did not.  
"The Sailor Scouts?" Setsuna asked before Amara could jump in. "Why would   
you want to find them?"  
"Why, to paint them of course. There's one in particular that I've always   
wished to paint."  
"Oh?" Michelle quipped. "Which one?"  
"Sailor Saturn."  
Hotaru coughed slightly. "Why her?"  
James smiled at her. "Well, from what I've heard she is very graceful and   
almost as beautiful as you Hotaru. It would be any artist's dream to immortalize   
such beauty."  
Hotaru's face was bright red with the compliment as Michelle leaned behind  
the glowering Amara and whispered to Setsuna. "My he certainly is a sweet talker."  
"Yes he is," Setsuna agreed as Amara's Eyebrow began to twitch.  
"Speaking of art," James began as he watched Amara's eyebrow do an   
impersonation of a person jumping hurdles. "I want to invite you all to my art   
show tomorrow night."  
"An art show?" Hotaru asked as she perked up.  
"Yes. I want you to go as my date and your gardians might want to buy some   
peices..," Hinted James as dinner ended.  
"I'd love to go! Can I?" Hotaru asked her 'Parents'.  
"Since we're going too, I imagine it won't be too bad," Amara said still   
glaring at James.  
*****  
"Well, he certainly was polite," Michelle said. It had been several hours   
since James left and Hotaru had just drifted off to sleep.  
"Yes, he was. A little too polite."  
"Oh you're just mad 'cause you couldn't prove that he was at the Temple for  
some evil purpose," Michelle Teased.  
"He's from the past," Setsuna said quietly.  
"The past?" Amara asked.  
"Yes, I think he was."  
"We'll have to keep an eye on him until you're sure," Amara said.  
******  
In a lair that was dark and dingy sat Somnius. He was a thin yet evil man   
with crimson eyes white flowing hair and a sinister goatee of the same color.  
"We must find The crystal Dreams before the future comes to pass," He   
growled. "Canvesse, I want you to go to the art show scheduled for tomorrow   
night. You're target will be Michelle Kaiou. Her love of art may be a sign that   
she has a crystal dream."  
"Yes, my lord," Canvesse stated. She was a youma who looked a lot like a   
woman that had been spraypainted red, green and blue. "It will be done." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  
Welcome! It's the Flamesniper at it again. You know, the Huge fan   
of Sailor Mars, who's not written a story about her yet. But that's not   
important. What is important is in the next paragraph...  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. Cloverleaf I guess   
owns the North American video rights to them, alas they have yet to resume   
the series (At least they aren't DiC though). The point I'm trying to get   
to is that I'm not making a dime or dollar of any kind off this work. I'm   
writing this just for fun and for the enterainment of you, the reader.   
Oh and before the story starts there's just one more little thing to   
add to this intro (which is already three paragraphs long). I use the North  
American names with the exceptions being Hotaru (Whom is Hotaru no matter   
what language you speak) and Setsuna (Trista just DOES NOT fit her and never  
will.) ^_^ Now, on with the show.  
  
Introduction:  
He was running again. Even though it was a dream he could feel his   
muscles aching as he made his way up the flights of stairs. Why did they   
have to make this tower so tall? his mind hissed as he heard the door start   
to give. Below him the tower guards prepared for the fight. All of that   
wasn't important. SHE was.  
The princess, his princess, was in danger and his leader had sent him.  
He had to get to her, there was to be no failure. The doors gave way   
downstair and the sound of steel on steel filled the air. The sounds were   
new to the dream, he knew. He reached the room, he'd been there a thousand   
times since he was old enough to remember dreams. Everything was coming into   
focus more and more. There she was as always watching the Earth as it rose.   
She had her back to him but he knew she would turn around soon. She did and   
there with her wonderous violet eyes and raven dark hair, stood Princess   
Hotaru.  
Once again James woke with her name on his lips. "What is this dream?   
Why does it haunt me? And what do you, my beautiful Hotaru, have to do with   
it?" He asked the painting of her as it hung serenely waiting for it's trip   
to the Museum the next morning.  
  
Hotaru's Date pt7  
by  
Lance the flamesniper  
  
It was a typical day at the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye's Grandfather had  
taken Chad to refresh his training by the bay of Tokyo, a lesson that most   
likely would end up leaving Chad looking like a drowned river rat. That left   
Raye and her guests plenty of time to talk.  
"Sorry I'm late guys!" Mina panted.  
"So what's new? You're ALWAYS late," Teased Lita.   
The two had grown up into exceptionally beautiful young women, as had   
all the scouts. Mina, was now a model and actress, though only on the local   
level. Lita however, had become a master Chef, but also taught self defense   
courses at various clubs. Amy had decided to take her medical training at the   
University of Tokyo instead of the way too far away Germany. Serena had   
surprised all of them though. She'd become a animator and had become   
incredibly successful.  
"What was it you called the meeting foooor?" Wailed Serena. "I was just   
getting ready to go to the art show with Darien."  
"Well if you must know, meatball brain," Raye began. "I was doing a fire   
reading for someone yesterday and saw a new threat."  
"A new threat?" Lita asked as her expression turned serious.  
"Yes something evil, but I don't think he's behind it." Raye answered.   
"There was a strange feeling about him though..."  
"Really?" Amy asked. "Why?"  
"Well for one thing he had this strange aura about him. It reminded me a   
little of Hotaru..." Raye replied.  
"We should keep an eye out for anything suspicious then. If there's a new  
threat it'll strike soon." Mina assessed incitefully.  
"Mmmhmm!" The others agreed as the meeting broke up.  
******  
"Careful with that!" James shouted as the last, and to him most precious,   
of his paintings for the show was being carried into the museum. "I don't paint   
these things so people can drop and destroy them!"  
"Sorry!" the young worker yelled back.  
James just sighed and returned to his inspection of the paintings. Most of  
them were just Moonscapes, as was his wont to paint. Then there were the other   
paintings....  
James turned and looked at the image of an aqua haired woman in a simple   
dress with her companion, a sandy haired person who at first glance looked like   
a man but on closer examination wasn't. The two looked as if they'd been caught   
mid-step with the Earth in plain sight. There was one next to it, a palace in the   
background with a meatball haired girl and her dark haired prince in the foreground.   
All of them images from a myriad of dreams that he'd had. As he looked at them he   
idly wondered what they meant if they meant anything. Then, his mind went back to   
his most frequent dream and it's star.  
"Hotaru," he whispered. Instantly his mind went back to her. The way her eyes   
sparkled with mischief. The way her hair shined when the light hit it. He sighed as   
he realized how easily he got lost in her eyes. Just then he heard a voice.  
"What is it?"   
"Uh sir, I was just wondering if the paintings were set up to your liking?" The  
same young worker from before asked.  
"Oh. Yes, they are. thank you," James said dismissively. He couldn't wait until   
tonight. Something told him it would be... interesting.  
*****  
For Amara the day was not going well. It seemed to her that she'd somehow become  
outnumbered. No matter how much she argued that James might be a Youma, Setsuna,   
Michelle and especially Hotaru seemed to not care.  
"I'm telling you I think he's Dangerous!" Amara stated as she watched Michelle try  
on another dress.  
"Nonsense! He's such a sweet gentleman, besides I have this feeling that he isn't   
the cause of the trouble Setsuna sensed. What do you think Love should I go with the   
Turquois dress or should I wear the Aqua one?"  
"The Turquois one. How can you be sure he's not though?"  
"I can't. I just hope I'm right for Hotaru's sake."  
*****  
Hotaru put on her violet vest and her short black skirt. It was the perfect   
combination. Of course her 'Father' was likely to have heart failure when she saw it.   
Hopefully, Hotaru thought, so would James. Deep down Hotaru knew that her 'father'   
was just being protective, but then again thanks to Amara she was also a blackbelt and   
Sailor Saturn on top of that. Being reborn definitely seemed to have done wonders for   
her.  
"Princess," Came Amara's voice.  
"Yes 'father'?" Hotaru asked as she turned. A slight smile appeared on her lips   
as she watched Amara look her over.  
"You... aren't going out like that are you?" Amara asked as she noted how short   
the skirt was, not to meantion that she was wearing a vest without a shirt.  
"Yes." She replied.  
I'm going to kill him. Amara thought. "Uhm princess, does that seem a little...   
revealing?"  
Hotaru giggled. "I hope so. I really like him 'Father'. There's something about   
him that makes me feel... complete."  
"I see. It's time to go," Amara said as she turned to leave. Once again she   
wondered how she got outnumbered.  
"Has James arrived yet?"  
"No, but knowing him, he'll be here shortly."  
*****  
Setsuna sighed as she applied her makeup. She didn't use much , thanks in a   
large part to being timeless and a very good workout. She sat back as she looked at   
herself in the mirror as her mind tried to place where in the past she'd seen James.   
After several minutes, she gave up. She'd been trying to figure out this particular   
promblem since she met him, though having been around for six thousand years, did   
make things difficult. Even more puzzling was how much he reminded her of Hotaru   
and the strange amulet with the symbol for Saturn on it. It was a very strange problem   
but all she'd need to do is find a few more peices and it would all make sense, or at   
least she hoped it would.  
*****  
Right on schedule the black corvette came into the driveway of Manor by the sea.   
It seemed that James was nothing if not punctual. He was clad in a black suit with a   
violet colored rose tucked in his lapel and a bouquet of red roses in hand. He knocked   
at the door only to have Amara answer.  
"Oh. It's you. please wait in the parlor until Hotaru's ready," Amara growled as   
she guided James into the room. She then left to finish getting ready.  
James idly looked about the room it was large with a very well painted "Family"   
portrait of Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Setsuna. There were also pictures of Hotaru in   
various stages of aging. By the Timeless one of legend, she's been cute all her life!   
James thought. Then his eyes fell upon the piano. Taking a seat at the keys and sitting   
the roses beside him, he began to play....  
*****  
Setsuna was walking alongside of Michelle down the stairs. they'd finished dressing   
first though Hotaru was likely to be ready shortly. They'd reached the bottom of the stairs   
just as the notes of the piano reached their ears.  
"Oh, Amara must have gotten done dressing and taken the back steps," Michelle stated   
as the music, a waltz if she was hearing correctly, continued. "But somehow I don't think   
Amara would play for our guest if he begged."  
The two followed the Music with it's strange lilting notes to the parlor. Setsuna's   
mind tried to recall the name of this waltz. She'd heard it before, but couldn't quite place   
it. "If it's Amara playing she must be feeling inspired."  
The two stopped in surprise as they entered the room and found James playing the waltz   
with not a sheet of music to go by. And sitting silently behind him, with the bouquet he'd   
brought for her, sat Hotaru. just then the waltz ended with a series of soft chords and his   
impromptu audience began applauding.  
"Huh?" James gasped as if he'd been in a trance. "When'd you all get here?"  
"Just a few moments ago," Hotaru said as James looked in her direction. She smiled as   
her date looked her way. From his expression she knew he liked what she was wearing. She   
raised the roses "Were these for me?"   
James nodded, dumdstuck by the beautiful lass before him.  
"You play very well," Michelle said.  
"I dabble," He replied modestly.  
"Was that peice something you wrote?" Setsuna asked, already guessing at the answer.  
"No, it's a peice that is very old. I only wish I could write music like this,"   
James stated as Amara entered the room dressed in a men's suit.  
"Are we ready to leave yet?"  
****  
Two cars, a black corvette and a red Ferrari arrived about the same time at the   
museum, though the Ferrari almost missed the museum since it was going at least twice   
the speed limit allowed by law. Hotaru and Setsuna had decided to ride with James,   
Hotaru since he was her date and Setsuna due mostly to her desire to arrive there   
alive. For her part Michelle rode with Amara since she was her date and about the only  
person who could keep Amara on good behavior.  
"Here you go ladies," James replied as he held the door for his two passengers.  
"Thank you James," Hotaru said singsongily.  
"Thank you," Setsuna said.   
About a five minutes later James stood next to Hotaru as he waited for the show   
to begin. As it happened a large crowd of people had come to see and hopefully buy his   
work. Unfortunately most of them seemed to be half asleep from the Art director's   
boring voice. Hotaru included. Something had to be done.  
"Excuse me Director, may I have the mic for a second?" James interjected.  
"Certainly."  
"Welcome everyone! My name is James Everwolfe, the artist who's work is on   
display. I'm not much on words so I'll be brief. I paint in hopes of showing beauty,   
not reality, so I ask you all to forget reality and for one night Dance in my garden of   
dreams," James said as he handed the now turned off mic back to the director to a flurry   
of applause.  
"Very nicely handled," Michelle whispered as James escorted Hotaru into the   
labyrinth of his paintings.  
"Thank you," Came his response as Hotaru walked with him, her head rested   
contentedly on his shoulder.  
****  
Serena sighed as she looked at the moonscape before her, Moonlight on Seatle it was   
called. While she admired the beauty of the image, Darien seemed more intent on rambling   
about Technical things such as line and form. Just then through the crowd Serena saw   
something that caught her attention, Two people with raven dark hair admiring a portrait   
of Hotaru Tomoe. Serena carefully walked over to see the portait. Before she got to the   
painting however a familiar voice caught her ears.  
"And you painted this just from memory?" The voice asked.  
Serena's blue eyes widened. That's Hotaru's voice.  
"Yes, my darling. I started on it the day after our first date. A tribute to the   
most beautiful girl in the universe."  
"Awww, that's so sweet," Serena cooed.  
When the two turned around Serena noticed that the boy with Hotaru had violet eyes   
just like his date. she also noticed the slight gasp he made as he looked at her.  
It's the meatball haired girl from my paintings he thought as Hotaru ran through the   
introductions.   
"Serena! What a wonderful surprise!" Hotaru said as she and her longtime friend   
hugged. "Serena I'd like you to meet James Everwolfe."  
"Charmed," James said as he shook Serena's hand. "I hope you've enjoyed the paintings   
so far?"  
"Yes, you have a definite eye for beauty," Serena said as Darien finally caught up to   
her.  
"Have you seen my fantasy Art yet?" James asked apprehensively as he noted this Darien   
person as being from his painting too.  
"No, Darien's been too busy boring me with technical things about your paintings."  
"I see," James stated. "Well I'll leave you and Hotaru to talk. I have to make my   
rounds. You know how these art shows go. You have to talk to everyone."  
****  
Setsuna blinked. Then, looked again as her face continued to turn a bright crimson.   
Yes, she was seeing right the first time. This was indeed a painting of her in a   
compromising position with her lost love Lance.  
"Can a person actually bend like that? " Michelle asked as she looked at the   
picture.  
"I guess so," Amara added as she tilted her head to the side as she looked at the  
image.  
"So, who's the guy?" Michelle asked.  
"If you must know," Setsuna huffed. "He was a warrior from Mars."  
"I see," Amara said. "Did he have a name?"  
"Lance, the Flamesniper,*" Setsuna added as she remembered him.   
"Judging by the color of your cheeks his title could have been 'the firestarter',"   
Amara teased.  
Setsuna, said nothing, though she did blush three shades redder.  
Michelle looked at her friend. "From the look of you that hit a little closer to   
the mark than we'd think."  
"He was my first love, my only one," Sesuna said sadly. "And I miss him terribly."  
****  
The evening had gone without a hitch and all but James, Hotaru and her "family" had   
left. If any of Them had thought that what was about to happen could, most likely they'd   
have left with haste. suddenly. the heavy iron doors to the display room, now empty of all   
but two or three paintings And five people slammed shut and locked as Canvesse appeared.   
With lightning quickness it pulled what looked like a wall scroll from her bag and trapped   
Michelle in it.  
"Now you're Crystal Dream shall be mine!" The youma laughed.  
One thought went through four minds all at once. I've got to transform and save her   
but if I do, I'll have to explain things.  
  
*The Lance the Flamesniper meantioned in this story is NOT the author, he's a character I   
made up a long time ago. Just thought I'd cover that. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:   
Enjoying the story so far? Good. I do write these stories for fans  
to enjoy. Who am I? I'm Lance the Flamesniper, a huge fan of Sailor Mars  
and Sailor Pluto. I've yet to write a story about Sailor Mars, and I   
wrote a fairly decent story about Sailor Pluto called 'a timeless tale'   
(Incidentally, at the time I used a character named Lance the Flamesniper  
in it. If you hear the name in this story it's not me). But none of that is   
important, at least to this story....yet.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. DiC Used to torture   
North American fans (evil incarnate they were). Cloverleaf (way?) I think   
now owns the North American rights, but don't seem to want to use them.   
Either way I'm not making any cash off this story. I'm writing strictly   
out of love for the Senshi and the entertainment of their fans.  
Oh and one more thing I need to meantion in this lengthly   
disclaimer. Most of the time I use the North American names when I write.  
It's not that I either don't know or don't like the Japanese names,   
because I do, the North American names are just the ones that I'm most   
familiar with. There is two names that do stay Japanese, however.   
Those being Hotaru (Who unless you've seen the French Version of Sailor   
Moon stays Hotaru everywhere) And Setsuna (I've meantioned why for that   
name enough. Just never bring up the 'T' name when talking about her and   
no one will be hurt j/k) ^_^ On with the show!  
  
Hotaru's Date part8  
by   
Lance the flamesniper  
If a person wasn't prepared for the sight before them, that of a   
Youma magically pulling a small spherical Crystal out of the mind of   
Michelle Kaioh while her friends and her Foster daughter's date watched,   
they would probably run in terror. Either that or seek counceling for their  
apparent mental breakdown. Fortunately only Said Friends and date were   
around.  
Okay I have two options, James thought. I can either Transform and   
have to explain things later or I can continue to stand here until that   
stupid youma figures that the crystal it's holding isn't Crystal dream,   
then get killed by Amara for not saving Michelle....  
Meanwhile the youma's master was communicating with it's pet. There   
was a swirl of energy as Somnius appeared. He didn't look happy, but then,   
he also didn't look entirely human. "You've gotten the crystal? Excellent!   
Show it to me!"  
With that Canvesse show her master the perfectly round crystal.   
Meanwhile on the ground Michelle writhed in agony. James knew from   
expirience exactly what would happen if that crystal wasn't recoved. It   
would be up to him since none of the Sailor Scouts were around. James was   
so enthralled in what was going through his mind that he didn't notice the   
three other women retrieving their Henshin.  
*****  
Even though they'd retireved their Henshins, Amara, Hotaru and Setsuna   
were very reluctant to transform into their Senshi forms. Especially in front  
of James.   
I don't trust James any further than I can throw him and I'm betting   
that to be pretty far. He's taking this rather calmly. Still I have to help   
Michelle.....Amara though as she lunged at the Youma. A few seconds later she   
was wrapped from mouth to ankles by the Youma's wallscroll paper.  
"This isn't a Crystal Dream! Destroy it and them," Somnius said as he   
dissappeared.  
"Yes master," Canvesse said with a bow. With that she sat the crystal   
down as her hands change shape. One hand's fingers became tube-like, while the   
other grew sharp painter's knives. When the transformation was complete the   
youma raised it's knife hand, preparing to shatter the crystal.  
No choice now. I'm going to have to blow my cover. Thought James as he   
pulled the rose from his lapel and the amulet from his neck.  
Just as it's hand was about to come crashing down, a blur of purple came   
flashing past. everyone looked as where the blur hit and seeing it to be a   
purple rose, looked to James.   
James walked slowly toward the Youma his eyes still strangely calm.  
What is he doing? Is he out of his mind? Thought Hotaru and Setsuna   
together as they prepared to transform.  
"Hey ugly! Leave the ladies alone."  
"And who's going to make me? A worthless human like you?" Canvesse   
growled as it let loose a spray of paint. James ducked as the paint hit the   
wall behind him and promptly began to eat through the stone.  
"You got it." With that James lifted his amulet. "Saturn Guardian Power!"  
James heard Hotaru gasp as he was engulfed in Amethist light. When the light   
faded James was wearing armor that matched the color of Sailor Saturn's Fuku   
and was holding a Silence Glaive. "Now, let's dance!"  
However what happened next was a surprise for James as the two women he'd   
been standing protectively in front of, Hotaru and Setsuna, Called out.  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
James's jaw hit the floor. I must be hearing things they couldn't   
possibly be... Slowly he turned in time to see both Hotaru and Setsuna   
Transform.   
Sailor Saturn stepped up next to James. "And what do you call yourself,   
in that costume?"  
"The Saturn Knight."  
"You definitely look the part," Sailor Pluto said as she joined   
them. "No wonder you looked familiar."  
"And you too. Silence Wall!" James added as his barrier came up just   
in time to block a spray of paint. "I'd try to explain this but right now we   
need to get that crystal and free Amara."  
"Right! What the plan?" Saturn asked.  
"I'll take care of ugly here, Pluto you get the crystal and Satrun   
you free Amara."  
The two nodded as the Knight dropped his wall. Instantly the three   
split up.  
*****  
Amara's eyes were wide in surprise when Sailor Saturn got to her.   
She'd seen James Transform and couldn't begin to imagine what was going on.  
"Hold still Amara-father, I can't cut you loose with you squirming   
like that."  
"Mmmmf!" Amara mumbled through the wrapping.  
"Oh my!" Sailor Saturn said with a blush. "Such language!" With   
swing of her glaive Amara was loose.  
Meanwhile Sailor Pluto was dodging acid paint and razor sharp blades   
while trying to get to that crystal. Just as she was about to get the final   
cut, so to speak, the blades came in contact with the sharp edge of a glaive.  
"Oh, no Ugly, I'm your dance partner tonight!" Saturn Knight growled   
as he smashed the shaft of his Glaive into the side of Canvesse's head.  
Sailor Pluto grabbed the crystal and held on tight as she ran to where   
Hotaru stood with the dazed Amara.   
Time to finish this, Saturn Knight thought as he lept away from the   
dazed Youma. "Sailor Saturn Put up a silence Wall Quick!"  
"Right! Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn responded as a barrier of energy   
surreound her, Sailor Pluto, Amara and Michelle.  
The Saturn knight twirled his Glaive above his head then quickly   
slashed downward. "Silence Wave....Breaker!"  
A wave of Amethist energy Pulsed toward the still dazed Youma.   
Canvesse looked up and barely had time to scream before the energy slammed   
into it. In an instant the energy faded and not a trace of the Youma was   
left. With a sigh of relief Sailor Saturn dropped her Barrier and ran to   
her Knight. Impulsively she kissed him on Full on the lips then smiled.  
"Ahem!" Amara hissed. "What are we supposed to do about This?" She   
pointed to Michelle who even though freed of the wrapping still writhed in   
intense pain.   
"Sailor Pluto, put the crystal back on Michelle's forehead and It'll   
go back where it belongs.Amara, Get her some water, she'll be thirsty when   
she wakes up."  
"You sound like you've done this before," Sailor Saturn said.  
"Once or twice,"He conceeded   
Sailor Pluto carefully put the crystal on Michelle's forehead as   
Amara returned with a glass of water . All of them watched as the Crystal   
disappeared into her head. Michelle's eyes Fluttered open as she sat up and   
took the proffered glass of water.  
"Thank you," Michelle said then she carefully looked around the display   
room. Her eyes stopped when she saw the two Saturns. "What?"  
"That's what I'd like to know," Amara growled as the memory of her   
princess kissing this armor clad warrior. "Just what's going on James?"  
"James? That's James?" Michelle said as she blinked. "Where'd he get   
the suit of Armor?"  
"It seems that I have some explaining to do," James began. "But not   
here. My place would be better. Between Sailor Pluto and Athena, all will be   
explained a little better than I can on my own."  
"Very well," Amara said as James Hotaru and Setsuna reverted. They   
walked out Quietly. Hotaru snuggling up close to James, Amara Glowering and   
Setsuna recounting quietly what had happened with James.  
Well, this should make Athena happy, I found two Scouts without even   
looking. I wonder if the others are Scouts as well. Might as well ask.   
"Hotaru, dear?" James started.  
"Yes?"  
"Are Amara and Michelle scout too."  
"We prefer the term Senshi," Amara growled. "And I owe you a beating   
for Hotaru kissing you."  
Well, this is going to be interesting. James thought as he helped   
Hotaru and Setsuna into his Corvette. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  
Welcome to part eight. I'm Lance the Flamesniper and if you don't   
like background to a story, I suggest you don't read further, because   
this part is all about that. However, I'm getting ahead of myself.  
I don't own Sailor Moon, that honor goes to Naoko Takeuchi.   
Cloverleaf (way??) owns the video rights. That being the case, I'm not   
making any money off this work. But hopefully you'll send e-mails. I love  
e-mail.  
Execpt for Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn all names will be north   
American. The reasons for this is pretty simple. I get confused by the   
Japanese names, but detest the name Trista, and well, unless you're from   
France, Hotaru is Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru's Date Part 9  
by  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
Athena woke up and stretched as the door opened. The sound of   
several feet told her that James was not alone. When the group arrived at   
the top floor it turned out to be four women and James. Immediately Athena   
decided to just play as a normal cat. At least that was the plan.  
"Okay everyone this is my gardian Athena. She probably is going to try   
to play off as being a normal cat, but she isn't."  
"A talking cat?" Hotaru asked.  
"Most likely one from the Moon kingdom," Setsuna replied.   
"Actually, I'm from the future," The cat replied. "James who are these   
people and why did you tell them about me?"  
"Michelle was attacked by one of Somnius's nightmares. Turns out My   
Hotaru is a Sailor senshi and so are Setsuna, Amara and Michelle."  
"And now, we want some answers!" Amara hissed.  
"Okay, first My name is James Everwolfe. I'm an artist by nature but for  
the last six years, since Athena found me, I've been battling Somnius and his   
nightmares," James began.  
"So what are they after?" Amara asked.  
"They're after Crystal Dreams," Athena intoned.  
"And those are?" Michelle asked.  
"They're five crystals that form the literal Heart of Crystal Tokyo,"   
Answered Athena.  
"I thought the neo-queen's palace was the heart of Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru  
said. "And what is you're purpose here?"   
"My darling, she was sent back to find me and the other Gardians and   
Senshi, only with all of them together can Somnius be defeated."James answered   
and got a glare from Amara.  
"So there's eight other Gardians out there?"  
"No, in total there's only six, that is if you count their leader, the   
king of Crystal Tokyo," Athena cut in.  
"Why only six?" Amara asked.  
"I can answer that," Setsuna stated. "And I can tell you which Senshi   
won't have Gardians."  
"Enlighten us," Amara growled.  
"In the Silver Millenium the Moon Princess had her eight memeber court   
made up of the Inner and Outer Senshi. In order to be fair to the Golden   
kingdom's prince an eight person court was to be made for him. Before the   
Final Night of the Moon kingdom four princes and one knight had been put into  
the court. Those were from Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto. The   
representatives from Venus, Neptune and Uranus never made it to the Moon   
Kingdom and were therefore not sent forward with the rest of us."  
"Why is it, that you never meantioned these gardians before?" Amara   
asked. At least then I could have had a chance to keep James from meeting our   
princess.  
"Did you ever ask?"  
"No. Would you have told me if I had?" Amara shot back.  
"Of course not!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I couldn't."  
"Oh," Amara said as she sighed. She'd learned a long time ago not to   
waste time when Setsuna said she couldn't tell a person something. All it ever   
ended in was a mirgrane.  
"So, James, can you tell us more about what Somnius is after?" Michelle   
asked.  
"Well as near as I can tell these Crystal Dream things look kinda like   
this," James said as he drew a four sided diamond on a peice of paper. "I've   
never seen one myself all I've seen are round Dream crystals."  
"What happens to a person when their dream crystal is removed?" Amara   
asked as she remembered Michelle writhing in agony .  
"As near as I can tell, dream crystals hold what a person dreams to   
become in life, when it is removed, it's causes the person to die slowly and   
in agony," James said, his Violet eyes saying there was more to it but that it   
would be painful for him to tell them it.  
"We saw James fight tonight. He used the silence Wall and an attack I'd   
never seen before. Does he have any other powers?" Setsuna asked.  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as James and Athena   
exchanged a nervous glance.   
"I have one other power," James said as he looked to Hotaru as if trying  
to gain strength from her presence. "But it's one that scares me to even think   
of."  
Hotaru's eyes widened as she realized what the attack MUST be. It was one   
she knew she could use and knew it scared her to think of it too. The others   
didn't seem to catch on.  
"Well what is it?" Amara growled.  
"It's the power to shatter a planet, the Death Reborn Revolution," James   
said ominously. "I've promised myself I'd never use it, unless things go so dire,  
so hopeless, that I have no choice."  
Suddenly Amara didn't think it wise to put such strict punishments on James  
for kissing Hotaru. Or to upset him in any way. They have the power between them to  
kill this planet off twice! Perhaps I should be a little more cautious around him.  
"So, what's the plan?"  
"I need to meet with the other Senshi and find the Gardians. Soon. Or Somnius  
will destroy the future," James said. 


	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer:  
Welcome to the tenth part of my "Short story". Does that even make sense? Calling a story ten   
parts long short? Well, it Started out as a short story.... But I guess my muse had other plans. Anyway I'm   
Lance the Flamesniper, for better or worse a huge fan of Her Timelessness, Sailor Pluto and The Pyro   
Princess, Sailor Mars. But, I digress...  
I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. Cloverleaf owns the rights here in North America   
to the anime Series. I'm making no money off this, but I do hope you send me e-mail. I appreciate getting   
e-mail and will write back when possible.   
Oh one more thing. When I write Setsuna stays Setsuna and Hotaru keeps her given name, but   
all other Senshi are North American named. Why? Mostly 'cause I don't like the name Trista, Am not from   
France and get confused when having too many names with the same first letter. ^_^ On with the show.  
  
Hotaru's Date part 10  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
No one knew who was more upset when the meeting was called. But when the Outer senshi call a   
meeting it MUST be important. It was to be held at the Cherry Hill Temple. Thus at four in the Afternoon   
four Girls in their early Twenties gathered at the Temple.  
"Couldn't this wait? I was in the middle of work and had a deadline!" Whined Serena.  
"Can it Meatball brain! We all have lives that were interupted!" Raye huffed. She was in the middle   
of writing a new song and did NOT want to be disturbed.  
"Raaaaayeeeee! Why are you so mean to me!!??" Wailed Serena.  
"This," A male voice began,"Is the Moon Princess?"  
"Hard to imagine, I know," A female voice added teasingly.  
The four turned to see what at first glance would seem a set of twins. The two had Raven black hair   
and violet eyes. However the way that the girl, Hotaru Tomoe, also known to her fellow Senshi as Sailor Saturn,   
leaned her head on his shoulder gave away that they were in no way related and that their looks mere   
coincidence. On the man's other shoulder sat a grey cat with Green Eyes.  
Just then the ever late Mina arrived. For a long moment no one spoke. Then came the sound of a   
speeding car screeching to a halt. Amara, Michelle and Setsuna walked casually into the yard a few minutes later.  
"You are aware," Setsuna began. "That there are speed Limits posted for driving in the city right Amara?"  
"And those limits are?" Amara Shot back.  
"About forty Kph less than what you drive," Setsuna said under her breath.  
"I see you've seen the reason for our Meeting," Michelle said ignoring the argument and indicating the   
young man standing next to Hotaru.  
"He's the reason you called us in?" Lita asked looking very skeptically at the man.  
"Hey I remember you! You're James Everwolfe. I was at your art show last night!" Serena gushed.  
"Yes, your majesty, I remember you as well," James replied with a slight Bow.  
"You're the one I gave the fire Reading to!" Raye said remembering him.  
"Guilty as charged," James agreed. Upon seeing these five relatively new people suddenly go into   
defensive stances made him raise an eyebrow to Amara.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, He's not an enemy. He's a gardian," Amara said.  
"A gardian?" All five inner Senshi rsponded.  
"The gardian of Saturn," Setsuna Cut in. "Athena and I will explain."  
Just then the cat on James's shoulder spoke up. "I'm from the future you see, I was sent back to find   
the gardians. James was the first I found. For six years we've been battling Somnius who is looking for Crystal   
Dreams."  
"Crystal Dreams are the heart of Crystal Tokyo," James added.   
"Okay, so what about these Gardians?" Lita asked.  
"There are six Gardians. They're are made up of four princes, a knight and the Earth King," Setsuna   
answered.  
"Only six? Why only six and which three don't have one?" Mina asked.   
"Well clearly we know two that do. The Earth Prince belongs with Sailor Moon. And Saturn has one,"   
Amy said.   
"Yes, but so does Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Pluto," Hotaru added as she broke out of her dreamy   
eyed state.  
"Wait! I don't get one?" Mina asked frantically.  
"That's right," Amara said. "But neither does Neptune or Uranus.  
"That, That's so not Fair!" Mina groaned.  
"You can blame Beryl for that," Setsuna said mysteriously.   
"Why's that?" Mina asked.  
"Do any of you remember the final night?" James asked.  
"We were told about it. None of us remember it except maybe Setsuna," Amy stated.  
"Okay well from what was peiced together In our post battle meeting the Gardians of Uranus, Neptune  
and Venus were not on the Moon for final night and thus were not sent forward," James said.  
"Post-battle meeting?" Lita asked.  
"One of Somnius' nightmares attacked Michelle after the art show last night," Amara said. "We found   
out about James being a gardian during the battle."  
"We're going to have to find the other Gardians and fast. Somnius is very powerful and we need to defeat   
him before it's too late," James said and was rewarded with the others nodding.  
******  
It was early evening now and the Meeting had broken up. Only Setsuna and Athena remained. Setsuna   
stared whistfully as the setting sun her mind drifting back several years into the past.  
"You know, I'm not from the future you know of don't you?" The cat said.  
"Yes, I do."  
"In my future, this mission fails. Do you know why?"  
"I know many things about the way this Timeline should be, but not all things."  
"We found all but one Gardian, according to the history I was told. But then we weren't able to find the   
last one and Somnius destroyed all of us."  
"I see. Have you told James of his failure?"  
"No. I was sent back with the knowledge so that I could stop him from failing. However, the last Gardian   
was yours."  
"What?"  
"We never found the Gardian of Pluto."  
"I know where he is," Setsuna said with a trace of sadness. "But, I can't get to him."  
"Then I suggest," Athena said as she got up to leave. "You find a way do do so. Or the future is doomed." 


	11. Interlude one

Disclaimer:  
Welcome! This is Lance the Flamesniper. And Welcome to the first interlude in my rather long short   
story about Hotaru and James. These interludes will most likely have something to do with the story in some   
minor way, but will showcase different Senshi. This one for example focuses on the problem Setsuna has that  
she decides to ask the author about (See part ten for the problem). But I'm rambling.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Anamation, Pioneer and Cloverleaf(way?) do.  
This means that I'm not making any money off of this. But that's okay, because this is a labor of love for the   
Senshi to me and it's all the reward I need to get e-mail from the fans. So don't be afraid to write me with what   
you think I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong.  
Since I'm not French Hotaru gets to stay Hotaru. However, being that I am from North America most   
of the rest of the cast get to use their N.A. names with one exception: Sailor pluto. (Uttering the "T" name   
around me is Strictly prohibited.)  
Anyway here's the Interlude.  
  
Hotaru's Date: Interlude 1  
By  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Hotaru had left on a date with James. Amara had not liked the idea, until Michelle suggested that it   
would be a good chance to spend some quality time together. Setsuna however had other things on her mind.   
Athena had told her of the failure of this mission. The lacking of the final Gardian. She decided there was only   
one thing to do. Silently she opened the time gate.  
*****  
Lance the Flamesniper walked out the back door of his "day" job pushing a garbage can. His boss,   
the Chief followed shortly after. It was a cool November night just after close.  
"I don't see why I have to help you with the trash Lance," The Chief grumbled.  
"Perhaps were the rest of the shift not busy sweeping and moping, I wouldn't have asked," Lance said   
as he entered the dumpster area. Or so he thought.  
"Uh Lance? Where are we?" Lance heard his chief say.  
Lance looked around the room he'd seemingly walked into. Standing before him wearing a stylish suit   
of her own Design was Setsuna Meioh. "If I were to venture a guess Chief, I'd say we're at the Home of Amara   
Ten'ou, Michelle Kaioh and their Foster child Hotaru Tomoe."  
"Okay so who's the Green haired lady with the nice set of...." His Chief began.  
"Chief! No Ecchi, PLEASE!" Lance said as he panicked slightly.  
"But look at her Lance, she's got a great bod. I wouldn't mind..."  
"Chief! This is Ms. Setsuna Meioh. And if I'm not mistaken she has business with me."  
"He's right,"Setsuna cut in.  
"How do you get all the good looking ones Lance?" Chief growled teasingly.  
"It's my rapier wit and boyish charm, Chief. Now it you turn around and walk back the Direction we   
came you should find yourself in the Dumpster area again," Lance said as his Chief left.  
"Lance I hate to bother you at your job, but..." Setsuna began.  
"I know, you have a problem. I thought that was a brilliant plot twist don't you?"  
"No! I don't!" Setsuna said in uncharacteristic distress. "I want him back."  
"Him?" Lance asked Coyly.  
"You know. My Lance!"  
"Ahh, you mean the one that was put outside time keep from dying before he could heal?"  
"Yes."  
"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm an author not an avatar!"  
"Yes but this is your Series!"  
"True, so I'll keep it simple. If you want him, as he is now, without his fire powers, all you have to do   
is go get him."  
"What?"  
"You put him there, you can get him whenever you please."  
"But he won't be healed until the Thirieth Century!"  
"He's outside of Time, he's healed. I know this. You can retrieve him whenever you want," the author   
said as he left. "Trust me Setsuna-chan, I wouldn't lie to you."  
Lance stepped out of the dumpster area just as the Chief looked inside. "What just happened?"  
Lance thought for a moment. "Aha Haa. About that. You don't want to know."  
*****  
Setsuna smiled. As far as authors go, he's not a bad one. Still perhaps I should wait a little longer before   
freeing My Lance.... Setsuna Thought as she walked to her room. I can't wait to see him again, but what did the   
author mean by without his fire powers....  
  
Well that's the end of the Interlude. Not to meantion the only part that I know of where I'm actually in my own story.   
I'm kinda thankful for that, since this is really Hotaru's story. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  
Hello again. You all know me by now. I'm Lance the Flamesniper. Welcome to my eleventh Chapter of   
my "short" story. Admittedly that seems a little.... odd, but I REALLY thought this was going to be a short   
story. Apparently my muse had other plans, and decided to not tell me.  
Anyway, long story or not, one thing is pretty clear. I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Senshi.   
That honor goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Pioneer and Cloverleaf in that order. Lorelei Meioh   
belongs to Meara, many thanks to her for allowing me to borrow her. Unless otherwise stated any other   
person named belong to be. I'm making no money from this work, as it is a labor of love on my part. But don't   
let that stop you from sending e-mail. That's all I ask.  
As usual, all but two characters use their North American names. Hotaru gets to stay Hotaru, mostly   
cause I'm not from France, and Setsuna stays Setsuna, calling her Trista is a crime and whoever named her   
such should be ashamed of themselves. It's not that I don't like or know the Japanese names, it's just that I'm   
more comfortable with the names I use.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Introduction:  
It was yet another slow evening at work durning the close of the September month. The Author sighed   
as he swept the Floor for the trillionth time. Silently he wished for a distraction, any distraction. He really   
shouldn't have.  
"Hey Lance! Lance!" Came the voice of the Chief.  
"Yes Chief?"  
"There's a lady up here to see you."  
"Oh?" Lance inquired dreading what would come up next. He carefully walked up to the front of the store.  
There stansding at the counter was a young lady in her early twenties with violet eyes and black hair that went   
to her mid-back. Well, Lance, you did want a distraction.... He thought.  
"Why is it, Lance that you are always getting visits from women with nice sets of..." the Chief began.  
"Chief! No Echhi, I beg of you!" Lance said as images of him trying to explain to his other bosses how the   
Chief had become Manager flambe` flashed before him.  
"Well can you at least get HER number for me?"  
"Uhm no."  
"Darn it!"  
With that Lance sat down in the dining room across from the stylishly dressed Young woman. "Why is it,   
Raye, that you Senshi always decide to come see me at work."  
"Just bad timing I guess. Now listen Flamesniper," Raye hissed. "We Senshi of the Inner planets demand   
more time in this series."  
"And just who are YOU to make requests of me?" Lance snapped back. "According to the laws of Ficdom   
authoring, I technically don't have to write about you or any of the other Inner Senshi at all."  
"Yes, but we have already shown up in the story several times. You can't edit us out now!" Raye growled.  
Lance smiled. "You really want me to write you into my story Raye?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Very well, just one thing though..," Lance said as Raye got up to leave.  
"And that is?"  
"Be careful what you wish for, you may just get it."  
  
Hotaru's Date part 11  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Sixstring, a nightmare who looked like a blue punk rocker with a red mohawk and Guitar/battleax   
stood before his master. Somnius smiled. All his nightmares were good for their tasks. This one had a special   
target however. Somnius opened his hand as an energy orb appeared in it. Inside the orb appeared the image   
of a violet Eyed young woman with black hair that went to her mid-back.  
"This is Raye Hino," Somnius said. "She is putting on a concert tonight. I want you to go to it and   
take her Crystal Dream!"  
"Yessss, my lord," Sixstring hissed as it vanished.  
*****  
James pulled the chair out for Hotaru as she sat down. After making sure she was comfortable and   
pleased with their seats, he too sat down. Tonight it wasn't a fancy Restaurant or an art show in the Museum,   
it was dinner at a local cafe that seemed a little more busy than expected.  
"My this place sure is busy tonight," Hotaru said as she looked around. As usual she was dressed   
stylishly in a simple black dress. She didn't seem to notice the envious glances that James was recieving from   
all the guys at tables around them.  
How can she be so beautiful and not know it, James thought. Maybe the fact that she doesn't seem   
to know how beautiful she is is what makes her so attractive. "Excuse me, " James said as he tapped a fellow   
patron on the shoulder. "Is it usually this busy here?"  
"Oh no," The patron said. "Tonight Raye Hino's giving a concert. That's why everyone turned out."  
"I see," James said as their dinner of Chicken and soba noodles was served. As they ate James's eyes   
were always on Hotaru. He was falling for her, he knew that much, but how did she feel about him....  
*****  
He's staring at me again. I love the way he looks at me. I should tell him how I feel, but what if he   
doesn't feel the same way.... Hotaru thought. She'd never felt like this for anyone. There'd been crushes sure   
and they felt something like this, only this was stronger. More potent. She felt complete with him. She HAD to   
tell him.  
Her mind was made up, so was his. Unfortunately, both began at the same time.  
"James I.."  
"Hotaru I..."  
The two giggled at this then James spoke up. "You first."  
"Okay. James, I don't know how to say this. You make me feel happy, complete even. And I don't know   
what I'd do without you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is...."  
James gently put a finger to her lips silencing her. The gentle intimacy of the gesture told her that he   
knew, that he understood. "I love you too Hotaru," with that he gently leaned forward and kissed her softly.   
When he pulled back she was blushing and smiled.  
Right then Raye and Chad stepped onto the stage. "Thank you all for coming! Tonight I'll be singing   
some new songs and some old ones for you, I hope you enjoy them!" Raye said into the microphone as Chad   
began to play a soft melody on his guitar...  
*****  
Setsuna could hear the sounds of Amara and Michelle enjoying their "quality time" and sighed. I'm   
tired of Being alone! But, I'm not sure if what will happen if I pull Lance out of where he is.... Just then there   
was a knock at the door. Setsuna open the door.  
The woman at the door was tall with Magenta eyes and Green hair. In short she looked a lot like a   
mirror image of Setsuna. "Hello sister," The woman said.  
"Lorelei!" Setsuna said as she pulled her twin sister into a hug. "What are you doing in Tokyo? I   
thought you were on another world tour."  
"I had some time off, and thought you'd be happy to see me."  
"I am. I have a problem and maybe you could help me out?"  
"This isn't a Time Senshi problem is it?"  
"Well now that you meantion it...," Setsuna began.  
Lorelei sighed. "I was afraid of that."  
*****  
The concert was going very well with Raye doing "Oh starry night" when Sixstring appeared. Raye   
didn't see him but she certainly FELT him as he smacked her with his guitar. Her dreamcrystal fell out but   
almost everyone missed that as they were busily leaving the cafe.  
"I don't know about you, Hotaru, but I think Somnius is starting to really tick me off!" James growled   
as he reached for his Amulet.  
"Really? I'd have thought after fighting him for six years you wouldn't get any angrier at him," Hotaru   
replied as they prepared to transform.  
"Yes, but back then, he wasn't interupting dates with the most beautiful woman on Earth," James   
replied as Hotaru blushed nicely.  
Just then Chad jumped the punk Rock Youma. James blinked as he looked at this mostly because he   
thought he saw the symbol of Mars on Chad's head. He squinted as Chad was flung onto his table. Yep Mars   
symbol... "Hey, you're name's Chad right?"  
"Yeah?" Chad replied.  
"Okay Chad, I'm James Everwolfe. Me and my date are going to help you help Raye but you need to   
take this," James said as he held out a ruby amulet with the symbol for Mars in it. "And say Mars Guardian power."  
"Are you a fruit Loop?! How's that going to help??" Chad growled.  
"Just shut up and trust me. Saturn Guardian Power!" James Yelled as he transformed.  
"Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru followed.  
With a shrug Chad held up the amulet and reluctantly said. "Mars Guardian Power!"  
Sixstring who'd been looking at the Crystal long enough to figure out that is wasn't what he was looking   
for looked up from where he was about to smash the small orb with his ax.  
"We're not going to let you smash that orb. In the name of Saturn, I'm the Saturn Knight!" The darkly clad   
knight Growled.  
Just then Hotaru slid across the stage grabbing up the orb while James Kept Sixstring distracted by   
dodging the ax repeatedly. "Good work Sailor Saturn. All yours Mars Knight!" Saturn knight Yelled.  
Chad stopped looking over his Red and black armor long enough to say, "Uh what do I do?"  
"Deep fry him with your firestorm strike!" Both Saturns yelled.  
"Oh!" Chad said as he drew his sword "Mars Firestorm...Strike!" With that Chad swung his blade in a vicius   
slash as a wave of fire erupted from the tip. James Lept out the way landing safely behind the protective silence Wall   
provided by Sailor Saturn. Sixstring, however wasn't so lucky, as he went up like a dried out Christmas tree.   
"Noooooo!" Sixstring roared as he incinerated in a flash.  
*****  
"Uh James?" Chad began. They were both still clad in their armor and made quite the dashing pair.  
"Yes?"  
"How am I going to explain this to Raye. I'm a Gardian of Mars!"  
"That's right and as such it is your duty to protect Sailor Mars. You mean she didn't explain any of this to   
you? Oh, I get it. You don't know. Don't worry, Raye will understand." James said with a smile.  
Several minutes later Raye had recovered enough from the effects of getting her dream crytal returned to sit up   
  
and look at the three people around her "What happened? Sailor Saturn? Saturn Knight? And who are you?"  
"First, you were attacked by a nightmare. The Three of us were able to beat him so you're okay. as for who he   
is, perhaps he should tell you," Hotaru said.  
"I'm, well, The Mars Knight, but you also know me as Chad," He replied as he de-transformed.  
Raye stood up and glared at Chad. "You mean you're a gardian and you didn't bother to TELL me?"  
"Hey I just found out about it myself!" Chad replied.  
"It's not like you have any secrets you've kept from him is it, Raye?" James asked with an eyebrow raised.  
Hotaru giggled a little at the sight of Raye being verbally cornered. It was something akin to very uncomfortable  
and it was making Raye visibly squirm.  
"Well, there is one thing I've not told you," Raye began. "I'm glad you're my gardian Chad."  
"What?" Chad said as his brain locked up. The words made sense but they sounded like she was telling him she   
was sailor Mars. That couldn't be right. "What do you mean your Gardian?"  
"I think she's going to have to spell it out," James whispered to Hotaru.  
"I think you're right," Hotaru agreed.  
"What I mean is this," Raye said with a sly smile. "Mars Crystal Power!" In a flash Chad was staring at The   
Red and White clad Sailor of Mars. "I'm Sailor Mars!"  
"Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?" Chad asked James.  
"I'm not in the business of telling other people's secrets," James replied as he detransformed and walked out   
with Hotaru. "By the way, Raye can fill you in on what going on and who the other scouts are. I'd do it myself but I   
have to get Hotaru home or her 'Father' is likely to World Shaking me out of my shoes."  
"Bye Raye," Hotaru giggled.  
"Who are the other Scouts Raye?"  
"You've met most of them. Serena's the leader, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle and Setsuna, whom I   
doubt you've met. James is a gardian and Hotaru's a Scout too. You've been made a gardian because of thing like  
that Freaky whatever it was that knocked me out. There's more like you and more like him around," Raye said.  
Chad, having just found out that all of Raye's friends were the Sailor Scouts and she herself was one, did   
the only thing a person like him can do when recieving such a surprise. He fainted.  
******  
In his lair Somnius was not pleased. That was putting it lightly. "Blast those Guardians!" Somnius   
growled. "TWICE they've foiled me! No matter, once I get the Crystal Dreams I'll have the power to make them   
go disappear, FOREVER!" 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:   
Welcome to part twelve of this story. I won't tell you it's a short story, I won't even kid myself with   
that belief. I will say that I THOUGHT it was going to be a short work. I was wrong and here you are, several   
chapters into this story. Now to apply the lawyer repellant.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi, bless her artistically talented hands, does. Here in North   
America Cloverleaf owns the series rights of T.V. while pioneer sells the videos (including the wonderful Uncut   
episodes that my friend Ariana of Q owns). To make a long disclaimer short (too late), I'm not making a dime or   
even a good penny off this. I'm writing out of a fan's love for the Senshi. One more thing, Lorelei belongs to   
Meara, I asked permission to use her, thanks for the thousanth time for that. James Everwolfe belong to me,   
if you decide you want to borrow him, ask first okay?  
Now, we've gone through this with every chapter I've wrote but I'll still put it in. I'm not French so   
Hotaru stays Hotaru. I'm allergic to calling Setsuna Trista, so I don't. All the rest of the Senshi get to be   
North American named. Just thought I'd add that.  
  
Introduction:  
The Author stands in dark room with a spotlight on him alone. All around him is the whispering or   
of an audience. Quietly he clears his throat before begining.  
"Let me tell you of a legend from long ago. Once amoung the stars of the sky there were two great   
kingdoms; The Golden Kingdom of Earth, protected by Elysion and the Silver Millenium which ruled the   
planets of our system. It happened that the two would fall into a lasting peace as the final prince of the   
Golden kingdom Prince Darien and the last Princess of the Moon Kingdom, center of the Millenium,   
Princess Serena fell in love and were to be married. The princess had a court of eight princesses from the   
planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The prince wished to have a similar   
court for advising him. Her Majesty the Queen of the Millenium agreed and sent out word that eight men were to   
be gathered, one from each planet to advise the prince.  
"However, all but three arrived. Just as they left their planets there came to be an uprising on Earth as an   
obsessed witch named Beryl took over the Golden Realm and attacked the Moon. The six warriors of the Prince's   
council and the eight Princesses of the Royal Court battled bravely on that Final Night. But Beryl had a weapon   
so powerful that it could not be beaten. This was the Negaforce...  
"As powerful as it was, Serenity knew that she would have to save those who were so dear to her. She   
sent all but two into the future, at the cost of her life. She hoped they would live in peace, but she knew they may   
not. Thus began the legend of Sailor Moon. This is part of that legend." The Author bows as the next part of the   
story begins.  
  
Hotaru's Date part twelve  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
It was a little before Ten when Setsuna finished explaining the problem she had. Her twin listened intently   
as she sipped her tea. "So, what exactly is the problem?"  
"The problem is that I don't know if I should pull Lance back into time. I originally planned on leaving him   
there until Crystal Tokyo rose up."  
"But if you do that, there may not be a Crystal Tokyo," Lorelei replied.  
"I know! Then there's the matter of what was meant by 'without his fire power.' Does that mean he'd be  
powerless..."  
"I don't think he meant without the power to defend himself. That wouldn't change the outcome of this   
fight," Lorelei stated.  
"True. Then what?" Setsuna began as she heard the door to the house open. "Oh Hotaru's home from her   
date."  
"Amara's letting her date?" Lorelei asked with a smirk.  
"No, but Hotaru's likes this particular boy so they go out anyway," Setsuna said as Hotaru walked   
in. James walked in with her. Lorelei looked between the two, completely amazed at what she was seeing.   
James on the other hand looked between Setsuna and Lorelei as if wondering how Setsuna could be in two   
places at once.  
"James Everwolfe, this is my sister, Lorelei," Setsuna said as she smiled.  
James shook Lorelei's offered hand and smiled politely. "Charmed."  
"I'm sure. You wouldn't happen to be the same James Everwolfe that does Moonscapes would you?"   
Lorelei asked.  
"Yes, but I also paint images from the Silver Millenium," James said. "Which brings me to why I   
came in."  
"He knows about the Silver Millenium?" Lorelei asked as she looked to Setsuna.  
"Yes he does," Hotaru piped up. "After all he is the Gardian to the Princess of Saturn."  
"A job which I take very seriously too," James added as he kissed Hotaru's cheek gently. Anyway, I   
came in to tell Setsuna that the gardian of Mars has been awakened. Turns out he was already dating Raye."  
"Really?" Setsuna said. "What by chance is the boy's name?"  
"Chad."  
"The boy who works at the Temple with her?" Amara asked as she walked down the steps.  
"The very same. At any rate we were at a cafe listening to Raye perform there when a nightmare attacked   
her. James figured out he was the gardian of Mars and woke him and we saved Raye," Hotaru said with a smile.  
"I see," Amara said. Amara also saw traces of lipstick on James's mouth. "You haven't by chance been   
kissing Hotaru on the lips have you James?"  
"Oh, gee, look at the time! I must be going. Nice meeting you Lorelei. Good evening Amara, Setsuna. And   
hopefully, I'll see you soon Hotaru. dear," James said as he quickly retreated.  
*****  
"Prince of Saturn or not," Amara grumbled. "One of these days I owe him a beating."  
"Don't be too hard on him love," Michelle said as she brushed out her long aqua colored mane. "After all   
they are young and in love."  
"In love? Did Hotaru tell you that?" Amara asked her eyebrow twitching.  
"No, but I can see it in her eyes. I see it how she walks and in her smile. Especially when it's him making her   
smile. And I see it in him too."  
"Oh? How so?" Amara Asked now truely interested.  
"It's how he looks when he sees her, the way his face just seems to brighten up when she walks into the  
room. Those little things like painting her picture from Memory bringing her flowers. "  
"But what if he's not the right one for her?"  
"He was in Silver Millenium," Setsuna put in as she walked past the door.   
"You're not helping here, Setsuna," Amara growled.  
"You know what I really think it is Amara? I think you're upset 'cause she's growing up more than you are   
about the fact that she's dating James."  
"No Comment."  
Michelle smiled. She always knew when she had Amara in an argument because of those two words.  
"Still, there's a lot we don't know about him," Amara said.  
"We'll learn. Unless you plan on killing him first."  
"He broke the rule about no kissing.... TWICE!"  
"Actaully, the first time was more like her breaking that rule, not him."  
"That, is beside the point," Amara said. "Still, he did kiss her. I saw the lipstick."  
"How do you know she didn't kiss him?" Michelle shot back.  
"I don't," Amara huffed as she laid down in bed. She vowed to find out who kissed who in the morning. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  
Wow! This is part thirteen already? Amazing how this story's turning out, no? By the way, in case   
you haven't guessed, I'm Lance the Flamesniper. I hope you're enjoying my story. I'd like to say once again   
that I never DREAMED that this would turn into an epic. I'm glad that it is though.  
I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own any of the Senshi(though I would love to own Setsuna^_^). They are a product of the talent and vision   
of Naoko Takeuchi. Lorelei Meioh is a product of Meara's vision and I had to ask to use her. James Everwolfe,   
Lance and a few others that show up here are mine. If you want to borrow them, ask first and I won't mind, just   
make sure you tell people their mine.  
If you've read the other twelve parts (Hopefully you have) you kinda know the names I use. You also   
know that I am not making money off this, I'm writing this for your enterainment, and out of love for Naoko's   
wonderful creations.  
  
Hotaru's date Part thirteen  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
He was dreaming again. He'd come home gotten into his sleep clothes and slipped into a silent Sleep.   
He remembered all that. Tonight however, he was not in the same dream he was used to.  
James leaned against the wall of the Space liner. It was a massive iron ship the Drifted on the solar winds   
to and from the Center of the Millenium. He looked at the crowd around him mostly officers from the honor guards   
that were traveling to the Moon Kingdom. He thought that a little silly, even in this dream he felt it so. He glanced   
around ignoring the guards and officers. That left the other royals like himself, though he never really cared for his   
royalty. Looking around he noticed only one other man amoung the group. He was about five eleven with Ice colored   
eyes, sandy blonde hair and such a serious look to him that many other patrons gave him a wide berth. The Prince of   
the Silent planet looked away when the man looked in his direction, as if to gaze into those ice blue eyes would cause   
him to freeze.   
The new direction of his gaze brought him the visage of three women. One was a tall Amazon-like woman with  
Blonde hair, blue eyes and the mannerisms of a man. Next to her stood an elegant woman with Aqua hair and turquois  
eyes. They were representing Uranus and Neptune on this trip. However it was the third young woman that caught his   
attention. She was about his age, with violet-black eyes and shining black hair. He'd heard about her, mostly from the   
whisperings of the many officers. Her name was Princess Hotaru. Her gaze fell upon his and held him there as if entrancing   
him.  
For a dream this sure is realistic James thought as he walked toward the group, determined to introduce himself   
to the Lovely princess from his homeland. About ten steps from her the sandy haired woman stepped between him and his   
goal.  
"What do you want?" Amara hissed.  
Wonderful! Even in my dreams Amara doesn't like me. And for the same reasons too. "My name is Prince James. I   
wanted to introduce myself to my fellow royal from Saturn. And of Course I wouldn't mind introducing my self to you as well."  
Amara gave him a look implying that she would rather try stuffing him down the laundry shoot. "I'm Princess Amara   
from Uranus. This is princess Michelle from Neptune and the young lady from Saturn is none of your business."  
"It's okay Amara, I'm sure he won't hurt me. Why don't you go get something to drink? Maybe get to know the   
Princess from Pluto?" Hotaru suggested. The two older girls got the hint and went off to talk with the sandy haired man   
instead.  
"I saw you staring at me," Hotaru began. "A lot of people have been."  
"That's because, my lady, you are exceptionally Beautiful."  
That got a blush from the princess. "Flatterer."  
"Only stating the truth. My Name's James."  
"Hotaru," She said delicately offering her hand.  
James bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "Charmed."  
The two small talked a bit about how calm the trip had been and how wonderful the kingdom would be to finally   
see. Eventually talk focused on the two more mysterious people on the voyage: the Princess from Pluto and the strange   
blue eyed man.  
"What do you make of him?" James heard himself say as he pointed to the blonde.  
"Hard to say. I've spoken to him once during the whole trip."  
"How did that go?"  
"He was polite, but always to the point. No wasted words. His name's Lance. He's been appointed Guadian to the  
Princess of Pluto."  
"Wow! So he's from the kingdom of Pluto? A prince?"  
"No. Actually that's where things got strange. He's from Mars. But he's a knight of Pluto," Hotaru said.  
"That is strange," James agreed. Just then the Princess of Pluto joined the Blonde man and the two other outer   
princesses who'd been trying to chat with him. When the man named Lance saw her he smiled.  
"He only smiles around her," Hotaru said. "Though her Twin also gets a smile like that."  
"She has a twin sister?"  
"Yes. I think those two," She said pointing to the blonde and the princess. "Are sweet on each other but don't   
want to admit it."  
James looked closer. "You know, I think you're right. I think I'm starting to like you, Hotaru."  
"I like you too, James."  
"Maybe can see more of each other when we get to the Moon Palace?"  
"I'd like that," Hotaru said as James Woke up.  
What kinda dream was that supposed to be? What was I seeing? James thought as his hands wiped the sweat   
from his face.  
******  
Across town in four beds, four people sat up in their beds. All of them a little confused.  
"Amara, what's wrong?" Michelle asked.  
"I had a dream where we were on a starliner with and James was flirting with Hotaru..."  
"I had the same dream, it was sweet."  
"No it wasn't! It was like being awake and dealing with him."  
"Don't be silly love," Michelle whispered as she carressed Amara's shoulder. "Now why don't you lay down and   
get some rest, remember we have to go to Cherry hill Temple tomorrow."  
With a pout Amara scrunched down into the covers. Michelle lay back elegantly as both began to drift off to sleep.  
My poor lifemate needs to relax a bit about James. I'm sure he's harmless, unless you're a youma of course.   
Michelle thought.  
*******  
Hotaru sat in her bed. A smile played at the edges of her lips. The dream she's just woke up from was wonderful. It   
had James as a prince talking to her and making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the universe.  
Even in my dreams I'm his choice and he's mine too... Hotaru thought as she slowly laid back down. I hope I have   
more dreams like that....  
******  
Setsuna sat with a mug of green tea in front of her. She had been quiet about waking up, hoping not to awaken her  
sleeping sister or any of the others in the house. Still, a few minutes later her twin came down the stairs. Couldn't sleep?   
She asked her sister mentally.  
You know that's not it. Setsuna thought back. I had a dream that woke me up.  
Must have been a really bad one to wake you up. Lorelei teased.  
No, actually it was less a dream as it was a memory, and I got the feeling I wasn't the only person   
remembering it.  
You think it was something James was dreaming?  
"I don't know," Setsuna said aloud. "I'll have to ask him when I see him tomorrow."  
"Well then, if there's nothing else you want to discuss. I'm going to bed. You should too sister, you look tired,"   
Lorelei said with a teasing smile. "It wouldn't do for Sailor Pluto to fall asleep in the middle of a meeting."  
With a sigh Setsuna agreed and walked up the stairs. Sleep came easily. 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:  
Welcome to the fourteenth part of my story. Beleive me no one's more surprised to be here than I.   
But let's Face it things aren't always as we planned them .Personally, I'm glad that this is one of them.  
I don't own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Scouts. Naoko Takeuchi does and we're all greatful for it. Meara  
created Lorelei. I'm greatful to her for letting em borrow her. Everyone else in this story belong to me. If you   
want to use them, all you have to do is ask. Oh, and tell people they're mine.  
I use North American names for my Senshi, save for Setsuna. If you don't know why that is you can   
e-mail me to ask. Of course there are some that might not like these names, in fact I know there are alot of people   
who don't like the "dub names". I ask those people to bear with me, the story's worth it, I hope.  
  
Introduction:  
The Author was tired. It had been an unusually busy evening at work. He'd gotten better at sensing   
the frequent "guests". He hadn't noticed at first but after the last one visited him at his job, it had become quite   
notable. It was a kinda tingle that was there then gone. Each one had a distinct type of tingle he realized. So   
when he felt that Tingle as he was taking out the night's waste he knew not to be surprised. He walked to the   
dumpster area before pausing.  
"Okay, where are you?" Lance asked as he looked for whichever pretty soldier was waiting for him.  
"You sensed me? I'm impressed," A male voice stated. I was a deep resonating tone.  
"You!"  
"You know of me?"  
"You're new to me, but I do know of you. What are you doing here?"  
"You are aware that it's almost time."  
"Time?"  
"For the return."  
"Of course," Lance said. "I suggest you leave now, before anyone sees you."  
"Fairwell author. We'll meet again," The man said as he disappeared.  
  
Hotaru's Date part fourteen  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
It was morning when the five girls gathered at Raye's temple. Quickly Raye told the others of the   
events of the previous night and why Chad was to be included to the group. And the others natuarally took   
it well.  
"No way! Chad's your Gardian?" Mina gushed.  
"Wait! Chad's been around youmas before how, why didn't his symbol appear then?" Amy asked.  
"That's a good question," Came Hotaru's voice.  
The group turned to see Hotaru walking elegantly toward them. With her was James Everwolfe. He'd   
come by early to pick her up and the others would be along shortly.  
"I asked Athena about that this morning,"James said.  
"And?" Raye said impatiently.  
As near as she can guess, the reason that Chad went years without you all noticing the Mars symbol   
on his head was because either you never took the time to look, or it could be that only Gardians can see the   
symbols."  
"Wouldn't that make it nearly impossible to find the other gardians?" Amara asked as she and the other  
two outer Senshi walked up the stairs.  
"I would suppose that it could be tough," Michelle conceded, her hair looked windblown.  
"It can be done. I'm sure of that. Just give me a moment to recover from the 120 KPH drive here," Setsuna   
gasped.  
"You could have walked," Amara retorted breezily.  
"Uhm can I suggest something?" Chad began.  
All the women turned at the sound of his voice. He blushed slightly at the attention.  
"Yes?" Lita intoned.  
"W-well. James is with Hotaru and I've been dating Raye...," Chad began.  
"And?" Mina responded.  
"Wouldn't it make sense that the other gardians might be someone close to you guys?" Chad finished.  
"That, makes sense," Amara admitted.  
"The gardians would be drawn to their Senshi," Setsuna agreed. "Incidentally, did anyone have an odd,   
dream last night?"  
All the Outer Senshi nodded as did James.   
"We were on a ship in space," James began.  
"And I saw you walking toward Hotaru," Amara growled.  
"And he was such a Sweetie when he spoke to her," Michelle continued.  
"This is weird," Hotaru added.  
"That's because it's not a dream, it was a memory," Setsuna replied.  
"Well as fun as watching you five bond is," Lita put in. "I have to head home and clean. Ken will be coming   
into town torrow."  
"How's things between you two?" Mina asked, starry eyed.  
"I'm not sure," Lita responded."But I'll find out soon."  
"I have to go too!" Serena said. "I have a class in ten minutes and then I'll talk with Darien about this."  
With that the meeting broke up. James was about to leave for a light brunch with Hotaru, when Amara pulled   
him aside, causing Hotaru to follow the two into the Cherry orchard.  
"You and I need to talk," Amara said though the way she was standing made the conversation look like it was   
going to be more like karate.  
"Do you always talk in combat stance?" James replied.  
"I do when I'm talking to you. Did you kiss our Hotaru on the lips?"  
"And I suppose that if he did, you're going to stomp on him?" Hotaru interjected angrily.  
"Princess, stay out of this,"Amara responded.  
"Too late," Hotaru replied. "Amara-father, yes he did kiss me, but I wanted him too. I love him and he loves me."  
Amara's jaw dropped. "W-What?!"  
"It's true Amara. I do love her and I would face you, any youma or the end of the universe itself for her," James   
answered.  
This was uncomfortable for Amara. "You broke the rules James."  
"And what? You want to beat me in front of her, or maybe you wait until she's not looking?"  
"To do so would break her heart," Setsuna said as she walked into the orchard. "Amara, it's time to see Hotaru as   
the woman she has become, not the girl she was."  
"But she's still that girl to me!" Amara growled.  
"We may never be friends, Amara," James said. "But like it or not for Hotaru's sake, at least try to be civil to me."  
"I DON'T like it, but I'll try," Amara states, the words sounding ground out. "It would be easier if we knew more   
about you."  
"Why not come by for dinner at my house. All five of you."  
"Would you let us learn more about you?" Amara asked.  
James nodded. "You'll learn all of who I am. But for now I promised Hotaru-darling brunch," with that James took   
Hotaru's hand and walked out of the orchard.  
I still don't trust him, but He seems to truely care for my princess.... Geez I'm behaving like an overprotective father,   
which I pretty much am.... Amara thought as the two left. Silently she walked out of the orchard determined to learn more about   
James Everwolfe. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  
Here we are at part 15 of Hotaru's story. I'd like to thank all the people who've written me about this   
work. The funny part was that I didn't plan on this story being this long. However, Hotaru is a wonderful   
though somewhat underused character and I have no trouble with writing a long story on her behalf. Now   
on to the stuff we all know but have to put in.  
I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the Sailor Scouts. Naoko Takeuchi does as does Toei animation.   
That being the case, it's pretty clear that I am not getting any money for this work. All the payment I will get from  
this is the satifactions of writing a good story and reading e-mail that people send me.  
I use north American names in my work except for in the case of Sailor Pluto. I've meantioned the   
reasons for this a lot of times, I just don't like the "T" name when it comes to Sailor Pluto. It's wrong for her and   
the people who decided to name her that should be ashamed of themselves.  
  
^_^ That being said on with the show!  
  
Hotaru's Date part 15  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Hotaru sighed contentedly. Aside from the little altercation with Amara this morning, the day was turning   
out perfectly. She was sitting in the Crown Cafe on a quiet day with her wonderful boyfriend, James Everwolfe,   
having a wonderful brunch. He was looking dreamily into her eyes and she was returning the gaze.  
To anyone who wasn't looking too closely, James and Hotaru looked a lot like twins. Both had black hair   
and the same violet-black eyes. And both held inside them the power to destroy the world. Were that known to   
general public they'd most likely have been given a wide berth.  
I could stare at you forever Hotaru my darling, my princess. James thought as a memory from the past   
came to him. He was leaning on the edge of a balcony watching the princess of Saturn practice the violin. The   
princess of Neptune turned out to be a good teacher and the Earth instrument sang in her hands.  
"Moonpenny for your thoughts young Prince?" A feminine voice chimed behind him.  
James turned and immediately bowed. "I was not thinking anything your majesty."  
Serenity, Queen of the Moon kingdom smiled at that. "Such a shy boy young prince. I know you were   
thinking of something.... or someone."  
James sighed. "You speak true M'lady. I was thinking of her," He replied pointing out Princess Hotaru.  
"I see," Serenity stated as if deep in thought. "You find her attractive? Admittedly I've seen you and her   
together at many gatherings."  
"We go to gatherings together mostly because she needs an escort, but, yes I find her taking up a large   
part of my thoughts."  
"James?" Hotaru asked snapping him out of his memory.  
"Yes darling?"  
"You were zoning out. Are you okay?" She asked her eyes sparkling with concern.  
"I'm fine Hotaru, I was just having a memory from the past. You were learning the violin and I was   
watching you."  
"Some things never change," giggled Hotaru.  
James blushed at that then someone caught his eye he was a little shorter than James was with Brown hair   
and green eyes. In the back of James's mind omething tugged at his memories. That boy looks familiar....  
At the moment the boy seemed to be arguing with the Management of the cafe. "Look if she's here, I want  
to speak with her," he said adamantly.  
"I'm sorry sir. Lita Kino does work here amoung other places but she isn't here today," The manager said.  
"Are you sure?" the young man said.  
"He sure is persitent," Hotaru whispered. "I wonder who he is"  
"Let's find out," James replied as the young man began to walk past them. "Excuse me?"  
"Yes?"  
"We couldn't help overhearing. You're looking for Lita Kino?"  
"Yes I am. I'm a friend of hers and I was hoping to surprise her. Who are you?"  
"Fair enough question. This is Hotaru Tomoe and I'm James Everwolfe. We're friends of Lita," James replied  
as he shook the man's hand.  
"My name's Ken," the young man said as a loud crash came from the kitchen and various cooks scattered   
out into the lobby.  
Hotaru and James looked at each other in dismay.  
"You know Hotaru, this is getting tedious," James growled as he got to his feet.  
"Tell me about it. Just once I'd like another date without a nightmare attacking."  
The monster blasted out of the Kitchen with a hiss. It was a tall thin thing, slightly female but with eight   
arms each ending in sharp blades. "Where Issss Sssssshe?" The thing hissed at the manager.  
"L-L-Lita's not H-h-here," The manager whimpered.  
At the sound of the possiblity of Lita being in danger Ken did something, decidedly stupid. With a yell the   
young would be warrior Lunged at the Youma, intent on slamming it to the ground. The end result however was him   
getting a nice deep gash across his chest.  
Several words came to James's mind about this turn of events. None of them were of the type on says in   
front of a lady however. James quickly scooped up The now dazed and injured Ken and looked to Hotaru. "Which   
way to Lita's house?"  
"That way," she said shakily. "Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"  
"Yes but we can use your healing powers to get him at least standing again once we get to Lita's. We'll   
need his help with that Monster."  
"What?"  
James turned holding the man in his arms. There in plain sight on his forehead was the symbol for Jupiter.   
"He's a Gardian." 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  
Greetings again! Wow, what an end to part 15 ne? I'm willing to bet I annoyed some of  
you with THAT cliffhanger. Oh well, sometimes it's necessary. Who am I? Oh that's right. I'm   
Lance the Flamesniper.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and we are all glad for it. Cloverleaf   
owns the North American T.V. rights, but they don't use them. I own the rights to James   
Everwolfe and Lance the Flamesniper, if you want to borrow them please ask first. Lorelei belongs   
to Meara-sama and a long time ago I asked her for permission to use her, with any luck I'm writing   
her character well.  
Oh and by now you've most likely noticed that I use North american names except with   
Setsuna. If that offends anyone please keep in mind that the author does this to keep from confusing   
Haruka with Hotaru and Michiru with Makoto. And Besides, Trista just sounds WRONG for Sailor Pluto.  
Anyway we now resume our story.  
  
Hotaru's date part 16  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Lita looked up from her vacuuming. She was pretty sure she'd heard a knock at her door. But   
that was silly, she didn't know of anyone who'd come here without calling ahead first. She heard the   
knocking again, it sounded desperate and for the first time she became worried. Hesitantly she opened   
the door.  
"Lita! Thank Saturn you're here!" Hotaru said as she and James rushed past with someone in   
their arms. "Ken's been injured and we need your help."  
"Ken's been injured? How?" Lita said as she watched James set him on the couch.  
"There was a youma at the restaurant looking for you and Ken rather foolishly jumped at it,"   
James replied as Hotaru set to work healing Ken.  
"Why is he here though? I thought he wasn't due until tomorrow?" Lita asked.  
"I-I wanted to surprise y-you.." Ken stammered as he healed....  
"Shhh, Gardian, you need to rest," James said softly.  
"Gardian?" Lita said in confusion.  
"Yes, Lita, he's the gardian of Jupiter," James said with a sigh.  
After helping Hotaru sit down so she could recover, James reached into his cloak and withdrew   
a green crystal henshin. Slowly he walked to Ken , whom Hotaru had finished healing. He held out the   
Henshin and said, "This, Ken, is your birthright. If you take this henshin amulet your life changes right   
here and now. Or you can refuse it and it'll never be offered to you again, it'll go away and not return.   
I know you are weakened at the moment but you MUST choose."  
Ken looked into the younger man's eyes. What he saw there scared him a little. Intensity and   
pain but also honesty. "What in my life would change?"  
"You would become a gardian. Protector to the princess of Jupiter. But it would mean you have   
to fight."  
Ken looked to Lita. "What about her?"  
James looked at Lita and gave Ken a Mischievious smile. "This is nothing that she doesn't already   
know. But I don't tell secrets that aren't mine. When you are ready hold his Henshin up and say 'Jupiter   
Gardian Power'. You'll know what to do then."  
With that James led Hotaru from the room, giving the two some privacy.  
"Are you going to be okay Hotaru?" James asked in concern.  
"Yes, it was just a tremendous strain on me to use that much power," Hotaru said breathlessly.  
"I'm sorry to have made you do that.  
"What I'm wondering is how you knew I could do that?"  
James blinked a little. "I don't know how I knew. I just did somehow."  
"We should head back to the Restaraunt and stop that monster," Hotaru stated as she lifted her   
henshin....  
******  
Lita watched Ken carefully. James had left her in an uncomfortable spot. She knew the question  
would come up. It was not long in coming.  
"Lita, what did that boy mean when he said that you knew what he was talking about already?   
What secret are you keeping from me?"  
With a sigh Lita began. "Do you remember the first time you were injured by a youma?"  
"Yes, Sailor Jupiter saved me and you gave me blood."  
"Ever wonder how she got there so fast?"  
"I just figured she was chasing the beast already."  
"She wasn't."  
"How would you know?"  
"Because," Lita said with another sigh. "I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
"You are Sailor Jupiter?"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"It's not exactly something that you bring up in everyday conversation. 'I went shopping, put in   
a few hours at work and oh by the way I've been fighting monsters as Sailor Jupiter since I was 15...'"  
"Yeah, I see your point." Ken stated. "So what now?"  
"We go to the Restaurant and take out the youma," Lita said with a cold smile.  
*****  
Meanwhile at the restaurant the other Scouts had arrived. Unfortunately they weren't doing well.  
"Mars Firestorm Strike!" Called Mars Knight.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus called out.  
The youma however managed to dodge both attacks with ease.  
"This isn't working," Ami said as she contiunued to scan the monster with her visor.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," Raye hissed. "Flame-sniper!"  
The monster dodged the firey arrow and released a flurry of sharp blades, sending the scouts   
scattering. "Wheeeerrrreeee issss Liiiiiitttttaaaa Kiiiiino?" It half-growled half-keened.  
"Sparlking Wide Pressure!" Came the response as a blast of lighting struct the monster dazing it.  
The other scouts gazed at the entrance were The Saturn Knight, Sailor Saturn Sailor Jupiter   
stood. Crounched behind them was Ken, still not transformed. Immediately Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter   
dove out of the way as a flurry of blades came their way. Saturn Knight however held his glaive in front of   
him.  
"Silence Wall!" He yelled as the feild came up. The blades shattered as The knight looked over his   
shoulder. "You ready Ken?"  
Ken nodded, "I-I think so."  
The dark clad knight smiled. "Then I think we should finish him don't you?"  
Ken eyes hardened as he lifted the Henshin. "Jupiter Guardian Power!" In an instant Ken was   
covered in Green armor. "Woah!"  
"Jupiter knight, use you chain lighting crash," Saturn Knight said as he dodged the monsters   
sharp hands.  
"Jupiter Chain lightning Crash!" the new Knight yelled as what looked like a chain of pure electricity   
wrapped around the beast shocking it repeatedly. "Now what?"  
"Hold him still!" Saturn knight said. "Sailor Jupiter, Now!"  
"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled as a flurry of evolving oak leaves destroyed the beast.  
The Scouts looked at the pile of ash that was left of the youma.   
"Nicely done scouts," Saturn knight said as he walked out of the wreckage of the Restaurant with   
Sailor Saturn. "I'd love to stay and do introductions, but I have to get my princess home..."  
*****  
Two hours later, after telling the outer Senshi about the battle, James returned to his apartment. "I   
never thought a simple conversation could be so taxing..."  
"Are you sure that's all that it is?" Athena asked as she uncurled from the sunny spot on the couch.  
"There was a battle today," James added. "But none of the scouts were hurt and the newest gardian   
wasn't too bad in his first fight."  
"Which gardian did you find?"  
"Jupiter's. Now if you'll excuse me I do have dinner to prepare," James said as he suddenly realized   
something. A frown crossed his face.  
"Something wrong James?" Athena asked.  
"I just remembered. I don't know how to cook." 


	18. Interlude 2

Disclaimer:  
Well, after all that drama, I think it's time for a little break don't you? So he we are   
with the second interlude in my long short story. Does that even make sense? A long short   
story? Oh well. This one picks up where the part sixteen leaves off, with James' cooking   
dilemma. But because cooking can be a little dry to write about I've also seaoned it up with   
a look into the past of the mysterious Mr. Everwolfe. By the way the seafood stew meantioned   
in this story is a real recipe that I made up and is quite good from what I'm told. I will take   
requests for it and send the recipe through e-mail.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Noako Takeuchi, bless her talented mind, does however.   
Cloverleaf owns the North American T.V. rights to the series, but for some reason has decided   
against continuing it (I may not like the Starlights, but PLEASE show us the rest of the series!).   
Toei Animation also own Sailor Moon since they animated her. Since I'm not Naoko Takeuchi,   
an employee of Cloverleaf or one of the people at Toei animation, it's pretty safe to say that I'm   
not making any money off this. I'm doing this as a labor of love for the scouts and entertainment   
of the fans. And as such, the only payment I ask is that you e-mail me and tell me if you like my   
story or if you hate it. Either way, I answer all e-mails sent to me.  
  
Hotaru's date: Interlude 2  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
James sat in his chair for fifteen minutes. He had a problem that needed solving and it   
needed solving fast. After all it was three o'clock now and in three hours he would have Michelle,   
Amara, Setsuna and Hotaru over for dinner. However he'd forgotten that he can't cook, or at least   
he couldn't cook anything fancy. Looking in his pantry didn't help as he'd not done grocery shopping   
for the week and all he had was a loaf of Italian bread and a container of hand made butter. Well that's   
a start I suppose... James thought broodingly.  
"It seems to me James that the first thing you should do is buy groceries," Athena added   
helpfully.   
With that in mind James went to the nearby grocery store. Though he wasn't a good cook he   
had learned how to make a few things while traveling including a thin stew made with seafood. James   
smiled as he remembered the guy who taught him that recipe. He always said it was a good soup for if   
you ever needed a fast meal. Let's hope he was right. James picked out the items for the soup as well   
as some fresh vegetables, additional seafood and a some lomein noodles.   
When James got home he had only two hours to prepare the food. As he worked at chopping   
vegetables for both the lomein and the salad his mind drifted back to his past.....  
I've been to a lot of places. England, France, India.... Always traveling ever since I was ten.   
Always fighting, never getting to enjoy life. Kinda sad really....  
James mind snapped back onto the task at hand as he carefully mixed the salad with a low fat   
vinegrette dressing he's learned how to make somewhere he'd been but didn't remember. With the salad   
done and now in the cooler James went to work on the lomein. He put the noodles into a pot to soften   
while he headed a wok to cook the shrimp and vegetables in.   
And to think that I'd not be in this adventure had I not been in the right place at the wrong  
time.... James' mind went back to the first time he'd held the amulet. He was ten and not in good health.   
He'd been plagued with unbearable headaches and spells where he'd blacked out. Those were always   
interesting 'cause they came along with things like lightbulbs blowing out or the television exploding   
from 'unexplained powersurges'. That's when the dreams started.  
**********  
James blinked as he mixed the now done noodles with the now cooked Vegetables and shrimp.   
He put a lid on them so they would stay heated and took them off the heat so they'd not burn. he sighed   
slightly before turning his attention to the seafood stew. He wrinkled his nose at the fact that the recipe   
called for milk which James knew Hotaru didn't like. Unfortunately there was no compromise to be had in   
this case. As he stirred the slowly simmering brew his mind returned to that moment of defining destiny.   
*********  
He'd been stargazing around the time of year when Saturn was viewable, for some odd reason  
he liked viewing Saturn and sometimes felt a little homesick when he looked at it. It was then that he'd   
heard the screaming of his mother. What happened after that no one knew all he remebered was waking up   
in a hospital with the amulet around my neck. The house had exploded but somehow he survived. James   
added mentally. He didn't know where the amulet amulet came from, nor could he remember if it had   
appeared before him or if someone had given it to him. All he knew was that it was there and it was his.   
That night in the hospital was the first time he saw one of Somnius's Nightmares....  
******  
James frowned at the memory as he added a little pepper to the stew for flavor. There's something   
to be said for that first time in battle. I was a little boy and scared out of my wits.   
The nightmare and it really was one had attacked a doctor. It was huge compared to the small James.   
The thing looked like a nurse but was somewhat lizard-like, as it had a long green tail, but also scorpion-like   
as the tail ended in what looked like a hypodermic needle. The thing was decidedly female and had Mummy   
wrapped the doctor in what looked like plaster cast material.   
Inside James's mind something stirred. It sounded like a voice. A soft voice but with power in   
the words.  
"Transform my guardian and fight," That voice had said.  
"How?" the young James asked  
"The amulet will guide you," The voice responded.  
James looked at the amulet for the first time. He saw the symbol for Saturn and then as if the words   
were always there in his head called out. "Saturn Guardian Power!"  
In that instant, his life changed. He was clad in dark armor that fit his form and held the glaive though  
it was heavy at that age. The battle had been quick one strike on the monster no counter attack. It had been   
surprised. James returned the Crystal and then quickly fled the hospital. Outside he found Athena and she told   
him that she'd been looking for him and others. Days passed and he learned about himself and his powers. He   
dreamed at night the dreams were always the same and yet different. But the voice was there too and it told him   
what he needed to do....  
"Find me," that female voice said. "Find me my champion, I'll be waiting."  
*****  
It took me six years, James thought as he set the table. It was the last thing left to do before his guests   
arrived. But I found that voice and the angel it belongs to.   
"James?" Athena asked as he finished.  
"Yes Athena?"  
"You've been very quiet. Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing is wrong Athena. I was just remembering."  
Athena smiled as best a cat can. "Remembering that voice that told you so long ago to find it?"  
"Yes, and even though it took a long time, I've finally found her. My princess, Hotaru," James said with   
a sad smile.  
Just then there was a knock at the door. His guests had arrived. James quietly tucked away his memories   
for another time as he opened the door. 


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  
Wow, sixteen chapters and two interludes down and I'm STILL not done with this story. I hope you are all enjoying   
Hotaru's story. I know I'm having fun writing it. By now you're probably wondering about those Crystal dream things that Somnius is   
looking for. I know I am.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. That honor belongs to the supreme anime Diva Naoko Takeuchi. Toei animation, DiC (not anymore),   
Cloverway and Pioneer have all owned a part of Sailor Moon as well. I don't work for any of these groups so I'm not making any cash from   
this work. My only reward is the sadisfaction of writing this wonderful story, and e-mails from the people who read it. This really is a labor   
of love for me and i truely hope that you the read enjoy it.  
If you haven't noticed yet I use north American names. This is so I don't get confused, I appologize if it annoys anyone. The only   
exception is with Setsuna. That's mostly because personally I think whoever decided to call her Trista should be taken out and beaten, that   
name is just so....wrong for her.  
  
  
Hotaru's date part 17  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
When James opened the door that evening he was stunned by what he saw. Hotaru, the reason James was stunned, was dressed in a   
sleeveless violet turtleneck and a VERY short tan skirt. From the scowl on the face of Amara it was clear she didn't approve. Amara herself was   
dressed in black dresspants and a white shirt. Next through the door was Michelle who was clad in a simplistic turquois dress. Finally came Setsuna   
who was clad in a violet skirt, white shirt and Vest.  
"Wow something smells good! " Hotaru exclaimed as she walked in the door.  
James smiled. "It's just a little something I whipped up."  
"You whipped up or the Takeout place down the street whipped up?" Amara challenged.  
"That I whipped up Amara," James countered. "This evening isn't going to be easy as it is, don't complicate it with fighting, please?"  
There was a looked of pained truth in James's eyes that caused Amara to mentally take a step back. He was serious this evening was going to be   
difficult to him.  
Dinner went surprisingly well with the comments being on how good the soup was, what the recipe was or various other compliments about the   
food and drink. In James's mind however he was silently preparing for the conversation he invited them for. he wished he knew more than he did but all he   
did know was pretty impressive.  
Dinner was over all too quickly and James escourted his guests to a room that had a fireplace overwhich hung a painting he bought not too long ago   
of a sunrise over Tokyo Bay. On the lone table in the room was a large file marked medical case history.   
"You were going to tell us about your past. Start talking!" Amara said sounding only barely civil.  
"Amara dear," Michelle said. "I think that you should calm down a little. I'm sure that all he has to say will come out in good time. Right James?"  
"Yes," James began. "Please understand that what I have to say is not easy and in at least one place very vague."  
"Why vague?" Hotaru asked.  
"You'll see dear Hotaru," James answered. Slowly his words came in short halting sentences. As he talked he watched the faces of his guests. When he   
came to the point where he meantioned the headaches and blackouts he saw Hotaru gasp. In her eyes he saw that she understood all too well that problem. At the   
point where he told them about the house was destroyed and waking up not remembering what happened Setsuna perked up as if remembering something important   
His story quickly ended and the interrogation began.   
"So you had blackouts from the time you were ten?" Amara asked.  
"Yes, but they ended when I became The Saturn Knight. Or more accurately after I learned that the headaches and blackouts were because my body was able   
to contain the powers of Saturn, They'd flare out of control and then after making me passout would blow up T.Vs lightbulbs or any other electrical thing around,"   
James's eyes seemed to glow pure amethist as a small swirling cloud of Violet energy with several small specks of sparkling light appeared in front of him.  
"Hey! I remember that game! Amara used to play that with me when I was younger. You envision the Solar System at a young age and slowly move it forward..."  
"That's Right Hotaru. And it probably saved Amara and Michelle a fortune in lightbulbs and Television sets. This was how I learned to control my powers eventually   
the Headaches didn't become so intense that I blacked out and when one started I'd play the game. However I noticed that when it was meantioned that my home was destroyed   
and I didn't remember how I noticed Setsuna perk up. That tells me she knows something."  
All eyes suddenly turned on Setsuna who now felt as if she wanted to be somewhere else. "I might know something about the house explosion..." She said a bit   
sheepishly.  
"I see," James Replied.  
"Perhaps you'd better explain that," Amara said eyeing the timeless Senshi suspiciously.  
"You see, I was the one that gave James his amulet...." Setsuna said. 


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:  
I don't own sailor Moon, that honor belongs to the blessed Naoko Takeuchi. Toei Animation animated the characters so they get   
credit too. That said, I'm not making any money off this work. It's a labor of love on my part and the only pay I ask for is e-mail telling me   
what you thought.   
  
Also I use North American names with one noteable exception. I don't like the name Trista when the person it's being matched with   
is Sailor Pluto, it's just....wrong. That being said On with the story.  
  
Hotaru's Date part 18  
by   
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
It had been a quiet evening in the Jyuban district and Rei Hino was just getting home from another concert. She paused at the door of   
her room when she heard a loud "WHAT?!" echo through the night. Rei shook her head and without saying a word went into her room.  
Two districts away James closed his window. "Geez Amara did you have to say that so loud? I bet half of Tokyo heard that."  
Amara glowered as she stared at Setsuna. "Just answer the question."  
Setsuna shifted uneasily. She could tell this was going to go roughly. "Well you see I was in North America, for a fashion designers convention.   
I was on my way back to the hotel when I heard a scream. No one was around so I turned into Sailor Pluto and slipped into the building. I found a youma   
that had already took a dream Crystal from a woman and was taking the one from her husband or at least trying to, he was putting up quite the fight... when   
their son walked in. I won't say that I recognized him as the prince of Saturn reborn, at the time I was too busy fighting the youma. It wasn't until I was knocked   
into him that I looked into those Violet-black eyes. He was scared and when the symbol appeared on his forehead so was I."  
"Why were you afraid?" Michelle calmly inquired.  
"And why didn't you tell us about him?" Amara growled.  
"The answer to your question, Amara, comes later. As for the fear just as Hotaru is thge most powerful Senshi in the universe, her male counterpart is   
just as powerful and I was afraid to give that power to someone so young," Setsuna answered.  
"But you did so anyway," James countered.  
"I didn't have much choice, the Youma had already killed your mom and your dad was not far behind. If I hadn't given you the Amulet both of us would've   
been dead too. At this point the youma had pulled the dream crystal from James's father. About that time Somnius appeared. My blood went cold when i saw him,   
because I knew that he was bad news. About this time I gave James his amulet. As soon as he touched it the powers that had been building in his young frame suddenly   
flared up. But instead of the wholesale property damage that he would have normally caused, the energy focused into the amulet and then over his body quickly turning   
him into the Saturn knight. It startled both myself and Somnius...." A Setsuna paused as she collected her thoughts "Somnius Fired off a blast of power at the stunned   
James the balst knocked both me and him out of the house. The backlash of the blast made the house explode. I ran over to check James, who'd turned back into his normal   
self. He wasn't badly hurt, much to my surprise. I'd have stayed longer but police and ambulances were on the way and I took it as my cue to leave."  
"I see. And the trauma from watching the fight is why I forgot it," James said as Hotaru sniffled beside him. James looked at the young woman berside him. "No   
tears for me princess," he chided softly as he brushed the tears away with his thumb.   
"Never mind that, you STILL haven't answered my question," Amara glowered.  
"Well Amara if you must know, I forgot." Setsuna answered.  
Amara's face dropped. "You forgot?! You're the Keeper of Time and six thousand years old. How could YOU forget awakening the prince of Saturn?"  
Setsuna shifted uncomfortably then said. "Well to be honest, right about that time Galaxia those Sailor Animates showed up. It just kinda slipped my mind and   
then we were so busy with our lives that until he walked into our lives I didn't see an need to make that vein in you head bulge like it is now Amara."  
Amara's face went bright red and she looked as if she was about to lunge across the room and pummel the hapless Senshi of Time. About that time Michelle put her   
hand on Amara's forearm. "She does have a point darling, we really didn't have much time to talk before the whole Galaxia thing, besides you were busy seething at Seiya."  
Amara sat back chagrinned. Michelle had a point at the time she'd been too busy keeping Seiya in check to be informed that a being as powerful as Hotaru was around.   
"It's quite a story regardless and true to your word you told us all about you, James. It's late though and Hotaru does need to be getting home."  
"Understandable," With that he kisses Hotaru gently on the cheek and with a polite smile led his guests to the door.  
******  
Across the city, in the Jyuban District, there was a knock at a door. Normally, given the time of night most people would be asleep. However the ower of this door to   
this particular appartment was not. She opened the door and smiled in surprise.  
"Hello Amy," The young man said.  
"Hello Greg," Amy responded shyly. Greg had changed a little over the years as now he was rather tall but his eyes and sandy hair had not. "What brings you here in   
the middle of the night?"  
"I need to talk to the Sailor Scouts, Amy. I know where the next Guardian is." 


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:  
Hello again. Here we are in part 19. Hard to believe. I'd like to appologize to my fans   
for the delay in this writing, my free time has been rather divided recently and writing has   
been next to impossible,not to meantion that I'm working on three fics at once. I'm not sure   
when chapter 20 will come out because of that. Please be patient with me.   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. That honor belongs to anime Goddess Naoko Takeuchi.   
I'm not making any money off this work, it's stirctly a labor of love for a writer who loves the   
Senshi. The only paymeny I'll recieve is e-mail. All letters (even hate mail) will answered.  
  
I use North American names for the Senshi, except for Sailor Pluto. I don't like the   
name Trista when it comes to her.  
  
Without further ado, on with the story!  
  
Introduction:  
Lance stared at the chess board and it's intricately carved Diamond and onyx pieces.   
His every thought focused on the peices he had. He still held his two rooks, two knights, a   
bishop, his queen and half his pawns. His opponent had lost equal numbers of pawns but   
was also short a rook and a knight and both Bishops. Looked up at his opponent recalling the  
sense of cool rain that heralded her arrival. "Your move."  
Amy Anderson, undisputed Champion chess player of all Japan, looked up at him and   
then moved her queen, taking one of his pawns and putting it danger from one of his knights, a   
move that surprised Lance greatly. He carefully inspected the board before capturing the piece.  
"Is something wrong Amy?" Lance asked.  
"No," she replied as she moved a pawn to threaten the knight. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because," Lance said as he moved his Queen to Check her king. "You're not playing as   
well as you usually do."  
"No, you've gotten better," Amy said as she moved her King out of danger and into   
a corner.  
"I know a lie when I hear it. What's troubling you?"  
"It's your story okay?"  
"My story?"   
"Yes! As arrogant as it sounds I'm upset because I've not been in it."  
Lance smiled as his hand passed over the board turning the peices into miniatures of   
Sailor Moon characters. "See that's what I've been trying to tell you Inners EVERY time you come   
to me," Lance said as he picked up his queen which now looked like Sailor Saturn. "It's HER story."   
Lance sat the peice down and moved his rook,a peice that now looked irritatingly like the author,   
in a staight line with Amy's King. "Checkmate."  
Amy blinked as the peices revert back to the way they were. "But the series is called Sailor   
Moon! WE should be in it."  
"And so you shall," Lance said with a dark gleem. "So you shall."   
Hotaru's Date part19  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper   
Amy blinked a few times before stepping aside and letting Greg in. Amy who was now   
living on her own, kept her house crammed with text books and boxes of instant Ramen (Author's   
Note: The food of Academic Champions! ^_^). There were also various nick-knacks and peices   
of artwork that Serena had felt would brighten the environment. For the most part, Amy was too   
focused on studying when Serena brough these items in, but she accepted them none-the-less.   
They did brighten the appartment   
Amy walked past the art filled living room and into the modest kitchenette/dining room.   
She put water on for tea and then sat down at the Table with Greg. For the most part it was merely   
catching up on what they'd been doing. Greg it turned out was taking a a double major course in   
Osaka in Psychology and Philosophy with a minor in Education.  
"Quite the workload Greg," Amy replied as she poured the water into two tea cups and   
stirred the contents to mix the tea.   
"It can be a handful sometimes," he conceded as he accepted the offered tea.  
"So tell me about this guardian stuff," Amy asked even though she knew that Greg knew   
she was Sailor Mercury.  
Greg smiled a little but turned serious quickly. "I know you know about gardians. They're   
the male equivalent to some of the Senshi. I've seen them in my visions."  
"I see so who's the next one?"  
"I don't know who he is, I just know that he'll be at the chess tower tomorrow and so will a   
Crystal Dream."  
*****  
The Chess Tower was one of the spots that was destined to be a crystal point in Crystal   
Tokyo. It was also the site of the Amateur chess Championship for the Tokyo Metropolitan area.  
Hotaru Tomo and James Everwolfe looked over the crowd. Anyone look familiar James?"  
"No one yet Hotaru darling. But there's over a hundred people here," James answered.  
There were only six people looking for the next Guardian. Rei and Chad were out of town.   
Serena and Darien were running late as was Ken. Lita had a cooking class and thus was also going   
to be late. That left James, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Amy and Setsuna to keep watch. Amy had   
brought Greg, who pretty much knew who all the Senshi and guardians there were.  
"Keep an eye out for the Crystal Dream too James," Athena reminded him. She'd been   
tucked inside his coat for about an hour now and etting rather uncomfortable.  
"Yes Athena," James sighed. He knew he'd find what was being looked for as soon as   
people started panicing and running. He didn't have long to wait.  
******  
Greg and Amy were in the main chess hall watching the players when the Monster   
appeared. It was roughly five feet tall and looked as if it had been made from a giant bishop   
due to it's conical headgear. Its forearms looked like Rooks and from its fingertips came pawn   
shaped darts. The room cleared quickly save for Greg and the now Transformed Sailor   
Mercury. "Mercury Bubbles....Blast!"  
Suddenly the room was covered in cold mist making the monster's aim go off. out of   
the mist came several voices.  
"Uranus Planet power!"  
"Neptune Planet power!"  
"Pluto Planet power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Guardian Power!"  
The monster fired darts in all directions at the sound of the voices but only managed   
to hit Greg, who happened to be next to the Saturn Knight. Then something surprising happened.   
On Greg's forehead there appeared the symbol of Mercury followed by a diamond shaped crystal   
with a crystal orb around the center.  
"Could this be? A Crystal Dream!" Saturn Knight said in disbelief... 


End file.
